Historia naranja verdosa
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Historia ZoNa con romance y aventura, despues tendra un FrankyxRobin. Fanfic situado después de la isla Gyojin. Este fanfic contiene Spoiler y lleva Lemon.
1. Capitulo 1

Historia naranja verdosa

Era un día normal en Thousand Sunny (a la manera de los mugiwara claro está). Luffy, Ussop y Chopper estaban pescando desde el barandal, Sanji cocinaba, Zoro entrenaba en el césped con sus pesas, Robin leía recostada en una tumbona, Nami tomaba el sol, mirando a Zoro discretamente, y Franky hablaba con Brook sobre algo ´hentai` en el acuario. La arqueóloga al terminar de leer empezó a charlar con Nami, hasta que le hizo una pregunta que tenía en su cabeza desde hace unos días, pero de manera indiscreta.

Robin: Navegante, ¿Cómo considera usted a espadachín-san?

Nami: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Robin: No cambie el tema.

Nami: Pues…bueno…él…es un espadachín sin sentido de la orientación, pero es un muy buen nakama, y es muy fuerte.

Robin: ¿Nada más?

Nami: Eh…oye Robin ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dijo confundida, ella no sabía a lo que se refería Robin, a menos que ell sepa…No imposible-se dijo Nami en su mente.

Robin: Iré directo al grano- se acero a ella y susurro-¿Ustedes dos están juntos?

Nami: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Grito una sonrojada Nami- Robin, ¿podríamos hablar en mi camarote?- Dijo al darse cuenta como todos habían volteado por su grito.

Robin: Por supuesto.

-Una vez en el cuarto de Nami-

Nami: ¿A que vino esa pregunta Robin?

Robin: Pues por tu reacción veo que es un sí, además vi como no dejaba de observar a espadachín-san.

Nami:-suspiró- Espera Robin ahora vuelvo -se fue y después de uno minutos volvió con Zoro-Tienes razón Robin.

Zoro: Así es, Nami y yo estamos juntos.

Robin: Pues quiérala bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Nami: Pero no lo cuentes por favor.

Robin: Porque navegante-san.

Nami: No sé cómo reaccionaran todos, ¿Qué dirá Luffy o Sanji?

Robin: Pues capitán-san diría algo como ¿ Y qué?, aun son mis nakamas.

Zoro: Pero Sanji me intentaría matar, o le daría un depresión.


	2. Capitulo 2

Nami: Entonces, ¿Cómo lo decimos?

Zoro: Yo tengo un plan, necesitamos que hoy se haga una fiesta, con mucho alcohol.

Robin: Eso es fácil, le pediré a cocinero-san.

Zoro: Bien gracias.

Robin: No pasa nada espadachín-san

Nami: Otra cosa, nos podrías llamar diferente.

Robin: Como decirles pareja-san -después de decirlo se empezó a ir.

Zoro: No Robin, Nami se refe…-Robin ya se había ido.

Nami: Oye Zoro, ¿cómo se te ocurrió el plan?

Zoro: Pues de hace tiempo se me hacía incómodo estar siempre a escondidas.

Nami: Bien, después de hoy podremos estar en público, ya no nos…-Nami no terminó porque Zoro empezó a besarla y ella a corresponderle.

Zoro: Perdón por interrumpirte, cada vez que te veo quiero hacer eso.

Nami: Jejeje, gracias Zoro, pero como iba diciendo, ya no nos tendremos que esconder, eso me hace muy feliz.

Zoro: A mí también, además el cocinero pervertido ya te dejara de piropos.

Nami: Ya sabes que solo a ti te quiero, aunque Zoro…estas celoso.

Zoro: ¡QUE!, yo no estoy celoso.

Nami: Si lo estas.

Zoro: Bueno, es que tu eres mía- dijo algo sonrojado.

Nami: Y tú eres mío.

-Mientras en la cocina-

Sanji: ¡Por supuesto que habrá fiesta mi querida Robin!

Robin: Gracias cocinero-san.

Sanji: Pero puedo preguntar el motivo.

Robin: Ya lo vera.

Luffy: GENIAL, Sanji haz mucha comida-dijo al entrar por que escucho la palabra fiesta.

En eso también entraron Franky, Brook, Ussop y Chopper.

Franky: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeer una fiesta.

Brook: Yohohoho, Robin-san ¿me enseñaría sus bragas?

Sanji: -pateando a Brook-Esqueleto pervertido, no le preguntes eso.

Ussop: Oye Robin, ¿cuál es el motivo de celebración?

Robin: Ya verán


	3. Capitulo 3

-Y así empezó la fiesta con bailecitos raros de parte de Ussop, Luffy, Chopper y Franky, música de parte de Brook. Siguieron hasta quedar ebrios todos menos Robin, Zoro y Nami. En eso Nami pensó que ya era el momento y habló.

Nami: Chicos, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Ussop: Dilo rápido-viendo a Chopper ya cerca de desmayarse-no creo que Chopper aguante más tiempo.

Nami: Pues en realidad es más una confesión.

Zoro: Mejor yo lo digo, Nami y yo nos amamos y estamos juntos.

Todos los ebrios: Ya, di la verdad.

Nami: Es cierto, yo amo a Zoro.

Todos los ebrios: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

Sanji: Maldito marimo, que le hiciste a Nami-swan.

Zoro: A callar pervertido, no le hice nada...nada malo-dijo con una mirada pícara a Nami, quien se sonrojó.

Robin: Bueno, parece que su plan no funciono pareja-san.

Nami: Te pedí que no nos digas así.

Franky: Entonces ese era el motivo de la fiesta.

Luffy:¡GRACIAS ZORO Y NAMI, QUE BIEN HE COMIDO HOY!

Sanji: Entonces...la comida deliciosa que hice fue para esto. ¡Por qué Robin-chwan por que!

Brook: Zoro-san ¿Me podría decir de qué color son las bragas d...-No termino porque lo interrumpió una patada de Sanji.

Sanji: Esqueleto pervertido no le digas eso sobre mi Nam...Tampoco termino por un golpe de Zoro.

Zoro: Ya deja de decir mi Nami, ella es mía.

Chopper: Nami, ¿nos podrías contar como pasó?

Nami: Claro Chopper.

-FLASHBACK-

Antes de ser separados, después de la pelea con Oz y a Gekko Moria, en la noche Zoro estaba en el nido del cuervo entrenando, hasta que vino Nami.

Nami: Oye Zoro, tenemos que hablar.

Zoro: Si no es de la deuda acepto.

Nami: No es eso baka-le da un golpe.

Zoro: Oye aún me duele de Thriller Bark.

Nami: Es de eso, te quería preguntar ¿que te pasó con Kuma?

Zoro: No paso absolutamente nada.

Nami: No te creo, por favor dímelo.

Zoro: Solo te preocuparía, y no quiero eso.

Nami: Dímelo.

Zoro: Vale pero no se los digas a nadie, con que el cocinero lo sepa es suficiente.

Nami: Que, le contaste a Sanji y no a mí-en eso Nami pensó que a ella la odiaba mas que a Sanji, y se entristeció.

Zoro: No Nami, el maldito participo en los hechos, por eso lo sabe.

Y así Zoro le conto los hechos.

Nami: Por que hiciste eso.

Zoro: Para proteger a mis nakamas-aunque más para protegerte a ti bruja-pensó Zoro.

Nami: BAKA, estuve muy preocupada por tus heridas, y casi no celebre por estar cuidándote con Chopper, sabes que casi llore enfrente de todos cuando Sanji te trajo todo ensangrentado.

Zoro: Nami, ¿de verdad te preocupaste tanto?

Nami: -sonrojada-¿Ehh...bueno?-suspiró- Zoro hay algo mas que quería preguntarte.


	4. Capitulo 4

Nami: ¿Te gusto?

Zoro:-suspiró-Nami...

Nami:-al escuchar el suspiro, penso que no le correspondían-Zoro mejor me voy, perdon-se iba a ir, pero Zoro la sujetó del brazo y la beso, de una manera tierna, pero Nami rompió el beso y comenzo a llorar.

Zoro: ¿Nami que te pasa?

Nami: Que me has besado por pena, tu no me quie...-la interrumpió otro beso que eata vez Zoro cortó.

Zoro: No digas eso Nami, yo te amo, aunque discutamos casi siempre, yo te he querido desde hace mucho.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Franky: Eso fue SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERRRRRRRRRRR conmovedor, no estoy llorando cabrones.

Zoro: Bueno, ¿ahora ya se puede seguir con la fiesta?

Nami: Ay mi espadachin alcoholico.

Zoro: Oi Oi.

Luffy: Espera, una ultima cosa, ¿de verdad paso eso con Kuma?

Zoro y Sanji: Si paso.

Luffy:...

Todos:...

Luffy: -corre y abraza a Zoro- ¡LO SIENTO ZOROOOOO!

Zoro: -Quitandose a Luffy de encima- Oye no fue nada, ademas yo a quien de verdad queria proteger era a Nami.

Brook: Yohohoho, que emocionante día, finalmente Zoro-san dijo lo de Thriller Bark.

La fiesta continuo hasta que a las 2:00 am ya todos cayeron, excepto por Zoro y despues todos terminaron, y Sanji se quedo a recoger junto con Ussop. En lo que Nami llevo a Zoro al nido del cuervo.

Nami: Zorito, ¿quieres continuar la fiesta?-dijo bajandose el pantalon.

Zoro: -Quitandose la camisa- La noche es joven bruja.

Nami: Ven aqui idiota-se echo en la cama, quedando en bragas y sosten.

Zoro sin esperar lo mas mínimo, se acerco a Nami y empezo a besarla, despues bajo hasta el cuello, arrancando pequeños gemidos de ella.

Nami: No jueg...ahh...juegues conmigo asi idiota.

Zoro hizo caso omiso, y siguió besandola hasta que bajo a sus pechos y de un tiron desato el sosten, y empezo a lamer y chupar. Nami enojada y excitada a la vez, quito a Zoro de ahi, y desabrocho el pantalon y le bajo sus boxérs, a lo que empezo a acariciar su miembro, y luego a lamerlo, hasta chuparlo.

Zoro: Maldita bruja...ahh...

Nami: Te dije que no juegues conmigo.

Zoro levanto la cabeza de Nami, y la puso encima de el, en lo que el fue hasta las bragas, las sacó y lamió,luego de unos minutos Nami ya disfrutaba demasiado, asi que Zoro se puso encima de ella, y empezo a penetrarla. Las embestidad eran suaves, pero aumentando la intensidad. Para sorpresa de Zoro, Nami cambio de posición y estaba encima de él, pero igual siguió embistiendola, hasta que ella llego al climax y justo despues Zoro tambien.

Nami:-respirando agitadamente, igual que Zoro- Uno de estos días, tu te correras primero Roronoa.

Ya era un nuevo día, la pareja se habia despertado y se empezaron a vestir, aunque a parte de ellos solo Robin seguía despierta y estaba en su cuarto, pero nadie contaba con que llegarán ciertos individuos y uno gito.

?: ¡Maldito mugiwara baja aqui mierda!

?: Joder pero que desesperado estas.

?: Callate Arlong.

Arlong: Callate tu Buggy, no se por que me alió contigo, yo basto para matarlo a Mugiwara.

Buggy: ¡COMO QUE POR QUE TE ALIAS CONMIGO!Soy un shichibukai, mas respeto.

Arlong: Con solo 15 millones de recompensa.

?: ¡Se callan los dos ya!

Buggy: Por favor Alvida no seas asi.

Toda la tripulacion de Buggy, junto con Arlong, se aliaron para vencer a Luffy y compañia. En los gritos todos los demas despiertan, y Zoro y Nami bajaron a cubierta, donde se encontraron a sus conocidos enemigos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Nami: ¡Arlong!

Arlong: Maldita ladrona, ahora si los voy a matar a todos, y luego ire a destruir tu aldea jajaja.

En eso llegaron los demas.

Franky: ¿Quienes son estos Luffy?

Luffy: Son enemigos, Arlong y Alvida-dijo serio.

Buggy: ¡QUEEEEEE! Mugiwara, ¿no me consideras tu enemigo?

Luffy: No, me ayudaste en Impel Down y Marineford,-sonriendo-al final eres buena gente.

Buggy: -Llorando-estupido mugiwara, Mr 3 y yo aún queremos matarte.

Mr 3: ¡¿QUEEEE, VINIMOS PARA ENFRENTAR A MUGIWARA?!. ¿No era nuestro amigo?

Arlong: Ya recordé porque no me aliaba con humanos inferiores...

Chopper: Ussop, ¿estas personas son fuertes?-preguntó asustado.

Ussop: Lo eran, pero como estoy aqui, el gran Ussop-sama, no hay nada que temer.

Zoro: -Algo avergonzado-¿Vamos a pelear o que?

Sanji: Pelearemos contra todos,-con ojos de corazon- menos con esa hermosura.

Buggy:¿Hablas de mi?

Sanji: De ti no nariz roja.

Arlong: Ya me harte de estupideces, voy a acabar con todos-y se lanza contra Nami, con su espada-Pero que.

Zoro bloqueó faácilmente el ataque con Shusui.

Zoro: No permitire que le hagas daño. Oigan¿no les molesta si acabo con todos?

Franky, Ussop, Chopper y Brook escondidos: Ve por ellos Zoro.

Luffy: Yo tengo hambre, Sanji preparame comida y Zoro acaba con todos.

Nami: Zoro, despues de vencer a Arlong, dejamelo.

Robin: No los lastime demasiado espadachín-san.

Sanji: Si le haces daño a la mujer te mato marimo.

Zoro: En ese caso...-Zoro lanzo una mirada y todos los enemigos quedaron inconcientes.

Luffy: Increible Zoro, tu tambien has liberado tu haki.

Sanji: -Deprimido-El marimo tiene a Nami y tambien posee haki.

Zoro: No es algo tan sorprendente.

Luffy: No deberias ser tan modesto, aprende de Ussop.

Ussop: Eso, aprende de mi Zoro.

Robin: No es algo de que estar orgulloso.

Chopper: Ussop eres genial.

Nami: Chicos podrian dejarse de cosas, ah por cierto me llevo a Arlongpara interrogar-dijo arrastrando el inerte cuerpo del gyojin a su cuarto.

Zoro: Te ayudo Nami-y lo levanto con una mano.

Despues de que Zoro y Nami se fueron.

Franky: Oye mugiwara, ¿quién es Arlong?¿ y de que los conoce?

Brook: ¿Y quien es el resto?-dijo señalando a Buggy, Alvida, Mr 3 y al resto.

Luffy:Ellos son viejos enemigos, fueron los primeros que venci.

Sanji: -dandole una calada a su cigarrilo- y Arlong es el gyojin que obligo a Nami a recolectar 100 millones de beris.

Chopper: ¿De verdad es él?, vaya es alguien muy malo.

Robin: Capitan-san,¿ que hacemos con el resto?

Luffy:: Chopper, Brook y Franky, subanlos a su barco y...¡SANJIII COCINAME ALGO SOY TU CAPI...-Lo interrumpió una patada del cocinero.

Sanji: Ya, te voy a cocinar capitan idiota, pero no grites tanto.

-Mientras en el cuarto de Nami-

Nami y Zoro habian atado a Arlong a una silla, hast que Arlong empezo a reaccionar.

Arlong: Que mierda, liberenme inferiores.

Nami: Danos una razon.

Arlong: Que si no, Xazoi los matará.

Zoro: ¿Xazoi?

Arlong: Lamento decirles, que ahora tengo un jefe, el me liberó de prisión, y me dejo venir a acabar con ustedes, aunque necesitaba ayuda, y me topé con ese estupido payaso.

Nami: Pues no te salio muy bienlo de acabarno, y no elegiste al mejor compañero.

Zoro: Nami, esto ya empezo a aburrirme, ¿puedo matar ya a este engendro?

Nami: Aún no, tengo una pregunta, Xazoi ¿es un gyojin?

Arlong: Asi es, aunque , él se comio una Akuma no mi...


	6. Capitulo 6

Nami: ¿Un gyojin usuario?

Zoro: Vaya estupidez.

Arlong: Callense inferiores, el comió la Neko Neko no mi modelo Tigre.

Zoro: Osea que es un pez gato medio humano.

Arlong: Callate basura humana.

Nami: ¿Hay alguna manera de encontrarlo?

Arlong: No hay razon para decirtelo.

Zoro:-serio y apuntando a Arlong con Wado Ichimonji-díselo, o tu cabeza rodara ya.

Arlong: Mierda, se suponía que los ibamos a matarlos, y que iria a tu villa, para destruirla. Mierda.

Nami: ¿Que es esto?-saca un papel en blanco del bolsillo de Arlong-¡Una vivre card! Gracias por colaborar Arlong.

Zoro: ¿Entoces puedo matarlo ya?

Nami: No lo mates. Llevalo a cubierta por favor.

Zoro: En seguida.

Zoro empezo a llevar a Arlong en una silla atado hasta la cubierta en el césped, pero al desviar su vista al barco de al lado, vio una curiosa escena. Mr 3, Buggy y unos piratas estaban arrodillados ante Luffy, pidiendole disculpas, aunque Luffy no parecia entender, y ademas masticaba un gra trozo de carne. Cabaji, Mohji y Ritchie estaban igual, solo que con Ussop. Y Alvida se quitaba de en cima a Sanji con corazones en los ojos, ycon un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente de la nariz.

Zoro: -le señala a Arlong la escena- Ya vez que compañeros te elegiste.

Arlong: No me molestes, ellos eran los ùnicos que me encontré.

Ya mas tarde, Luffy dejo ir a los piratas de Buggy, con la condición de que sean amigos. A lo que Buggy dijo que solo serían amigos de bebida.

Ya de noche, en la cubierta Nami les había contado un plan a todos, el primero en opinar fue Luffy.

Luffy: Osea que debemos llevar a Arlong para encontrar al pez gato ese, y patearle el trasero ya que seguro que es malo.

Nami: Exacto Luffy, me sorprendo de que hayas entendido.

Chopper: ¿Pero con la vivre card no es suficiente?

Zoro: Esto es el Nuevo Mundo, no nos podemos confiar.

Franky: ¿Y como asegurarnos de que este tiburoncin no escape.

Nami: Pues habra que hacerle vigilancia.

Robin: No necesariamente navegante.

Todos, incluido Arlong: ¡Ehh, a que te refieres!

Robin: Pues en la última isla encontré una Akuma no mi, es la Samu Samu no mi.

Arlong: ¿No me digas que quieren que coma eso?-dijo preocupado.

Luffy: Jejeje, esa fruta solo le dara la habilidad de contar malos chistes, que se la coma. Bien pensado Robin.

Sanji: ¡Cómo era de esperarse de mi Robin-chwan!

Chopper: Claro, que se la coma y no podra escapar, por que no podría nadar.

Arlong: No tienes que explicarlo mapache insolente.

ChoppeR: ¡Soy un RENO!¡No ves las astas!

En eso Robin fue a buscar la frura en su cuarro y volvió.

Robin:-Entregandole la fruta con una sonrisa- Comasela, tiburoncin-san.

Arlong: ¡COMO ME HAS DICHO MALDITA!

Todos: ¡Jajajajaja!

Nami: Definitivamente esta sera una aventura para contarsela a loa hijos.

En eso todos callaron viendo a Zoro.

Zoro: Nami, ¿tu quisieras un hijo o hija?

Nami: Perdon se me escapó-dijo con algo de desilusión.

Zoro: No pasa nada, yo tambien quisiera, pero antes debemos cumplir nuestros sueños.

Todos, incluido Arlong: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Zoro: Hey que pasa.

Robin: Nadie le esperaba esa reaccio tan madura...

Nami: Y tan tierna-fue a abrazar a Zoro.

Arlong: ¿No me digan que estos dos estan juntos?-dijo confundido y decepcionado de que humanos asi lo hayan vencido.


	7. Capitulo 7

Nami: Tu callate y come la fruta.

Arlong: ¿Y si me rehuso?

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji: -con una mirada seria e intimidante-entonces la comerás a la fuerza.

Al final tuvieron que aplastar la fruta, abrirle la boca a Arlong con ayuda de luffy y meterle la fruta aplastada con un cucharon.

Arlong: Agggg, sabe horrible.

Luffy, Robin, Brook y Chopper: Asi saben las akuma no mi.

Arlong: Son unos mierda inferiores, ahora no podré nadar.

Franky: Alto, todavia falta la prueba.

Brook: Cuente un chiste tiburoncin-san,

Arlong: Que mas da, a ver...¿Por que Gold Roger escondio el One Piece?...por que no tenia cuenta bancaria.

En eso se escucha el sonido de un grillo pero, ni una risa.

Ussop: Vaya que mal chiste.

Franky: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER patético.

Arlong: Callense, que gracias a ustedes me comi la fruta esa.

Luffy: De nada.

Arlong: ¡Que le pasa a este retrasado!

Nami: Nada, asi es es siempre.

Zoro: Oye y ¿cómo se llama la isla dondeesta tu jefe?

Arlong: Isla Thunder, pero moriremos antes de llegar.

Sanji: ¿Thunder?

Brook: Una vez escuche que la isla eran inhabitada.

Robin: Asi es, por sus condiciones climaticas es inhabitada.

Arlong: Para Xazoi eso no es gran cosa.

Zoro: Entonces debe haber alguna entrada secreta.

Sanji: No digaz esrupideces marimo.

Arlong: Tienes razon hay una. Pero solo los gyojin pueden acceder a ella, o barcos recubiertos.

Sanji: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-y se desmayó.

Luffy: Chopper, lleva a Sanji a su cuarto.

Chopper: Claro

Luffy: Bueno chicos no hay tiempo que perder, ya comi, asi que...¡rumbo a la isla Thunder!

Todos menos Robin: ¡AÚN NO COMEMOS NOSOTROS IDIOTA!

Ussop: Oye Nami, ¿ Alimentamos a tiburoncin?

Arlong: Maldito inferior.

Nami: Eso es facil, solo omera cada dos dias.

Arlong: Jah, eso no es nada, yo puedo hasta semana y media. Jah.

Nami: Entonces comerá cada dos semanas., y vivira en el acuario.

Franky: Bien pensado, no se podra mover y no se ahogará.

Arlong: No tienes que explicarlo idiota.

Franky: Calla o te doy una paliza, te advierto que esta semana estoy SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.

Y asi, se siguieron las indicaciones de Nami, hasta que Sanji despertó, y todos menos Arlong, fueron a verlo.

Luffy: Sanji, ya estas bien, ahora dame de comer-haciendose el muerto-muero de hambre.

Sanji: No molestes idiota, pero ¿por que dices que estoy bien algo malo me paso?

Robin: Se desmayo cocinero-san.

Sanji:-con ojos de corazon- ¡Te preocupaste por mi Robin-chwan!

Zoro: De hecho, solo Luffy, Ussop y Chopper se preocuparon.

Luffy: Eso no importa, pero ¿se puede saber por que te desmayaste?

Sanji: Solo recuerdoun horrible sueño, no lo quiero recordar es muy horrible.

Nami: A ver Sanji dinos tu sueño.

Sanji: ¡Por ti creo que si podré NAMI-SWAN!

Franky: Dejate de rollos y cuenta.

Sanji: Esta bien...soñe cosas terribles primero, Nami y marimo eran pareja y se amaban, lugo marimo demostróque liberó su haki, y despues tuvo razo en algo relacionado con una isla...creo que se llamaba Thund.

Todos: Pobre...

Sanji: Que,¿por que me dicen pobre?

Nami: Es que soñaste con la realidad, esas cosas pasaron ayer y hoy.

Todos:-viendo la cara de horror que puso Sanji- Pobrecillo.

Ya despues de dexidir que Chopper haria de terapeuta para Sanji hasta que se recuperé, comieron y fueron a dormir.

-En la mañana, en el nido del cuervo-

Zoro se encontraba durmiendo tapado con una sabana en el piso, apoyada en su pecho estaba Nami.

Zoro: Ahhhh, que horrible lo de despertarse.

Nami: Si quieres nos quedamos asi un rato mas vago.

Zoro: ¿En serio? Gracias bru...

-En eso se escucho un grito de Luffy, pero no era un: Sanji comida, no, era...

Luffy: MALDITOOOOOO, eso es de mi hermano.


	8. Capitulo 8

-Hace unos minutos-

Luffy acababa de despertar, increiblemente, fue antes que todos, asi que iba probar suerte si podia robar algo de la cocina. Entonces tomo un pedazo de carne y salió a cubierta. Pero cuando salio vio a un individuo desconocido, era de casi la misma altura de Luffy, solo que un poco mas bajo, era rapo, y no llevaba camisa, solo un pantalon amarillo, ademas era flaco, pero musculoso, además su cara estaba llena de cicatricez y taruajes.

Luffy: -soltando la carne y poniendose en guardia- Tu eres Xazoi.

?: Vaya, si que eres torpe como me dice el jefe, ¿acaso ves que sea un gyojin?

Luffy: ¿Entonces quien eres?

?: -El desconocido hace una pose en la que se para de un pie, y extiende los brazos cual paloma-No deberia, pero ya que insistes te diré, soy Jack el Grande, el segundo mas temido del nuevo mundo jajajajijijijejeje.

Luffy:¡UN TIPO FAMOSO, INCREIBLEEEEEEEEEE!...Pero no te conozco.

Jack se cae de espaldas con una gota de vergüenza, pero se levanta calmado y dice.

Jack: Que buena broma, por poco creí que no me conoces.

Luffy:-urgandose la nariz- en serio no te conozco.

Jack: ¿¡Que!?-calmandose-esta bien, al menos conoceras mi genal habilidad que usaré para vencerte y rescatar a el estupido gyojin de mi compañero jajajajijijijejeje-vuelve a hacer su pose.

Luffy: Asi que eres usuario, pues venga ya que te derrotare igual.

Jack:-Empieza a convertirse en fuego y corre hacia Luffy- Muere ante mi Mera Mera no Mi.

Luffy: MALDITOOOOOO, eso es de mi hermano.

Jack: Agradezco al almirante Sakazuki por haber matado a Gol. D Ace jajajajijijijejeje.

Luffy por la rabia de que la fruta de su hermano este en posesión de ese tio raro, activo su Gia Sekando o Segunda Marcha en español, y le dió un jet pistol con haki. El cual le impacto a Jack y cayo hasta el barandal.

-Mientras en el nido del cuervo-

Zoro: -levantandose y vistiendose- joder no se puede descansar en esto dìas. Queria aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Nami: -levantandose y vistiendose- Yo tambien quería, mas vale que Luffy haya gritado con una buena razon.

En los pasillos todos estaban despiertos por los primeros gritos, que no habian sido tan fuertes como el que despertó a la pareja, todos caminaban en dirección a la puerta, Chopper iba a la cabeza.

Ussop: ¿Con quien estara Luffy gritando?

Brook: Ni siquiera es la hora de mi canción despertadora.

Sanji: En ese caso, gracias Luffy.

Brook: Eso dolió.

Robin: No sea tan malo con esqueleto-san.

Brook: Gracias Robin-san, por cierto ¿me podría enseñar sus bragas? Yohoh...-Un grito lo interrumpió.

Cbopper: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¿Quién es este tipo que parece malo?

Franky: No sé, pero parece ser un enemigo, Mugiwara esta en su modo rosa.

Ussop: No es modo rosa, es Gia Sekando y yo se lo enseñé.

Chopper:-con estrellas en los ojos- Ussop eres genial.

Ussop: Lo sé, lo sé.

Jack:-viendo como la tripulacion habia despertado y otros dos bajaban de arriba- Joder, no puedo con todos, ojala el jefe Xazoi me perdone.

Luffy: Alto...-empieza a pensar-...Jack ¿verdad?

Jack: -se cae-Como es posible que no te acuerdes de lo de hace minutos, bueno no importa ya me voy. Lastima que falle mi misión, ah lo olvidaba, mi jefe te deja un recado-saca un papel y lee-Escucha mugiwara, si vienes a mi isla te mataré sin piedad, y si el idiota de Jack falla en su mision, por fa no mates a Arlong, pero xomo decía, ya eliges tu vivir tu estupida vida de pirata o seguir el camino a la muerte.-ya terminando de leer-Que malo es Xazoi, dice que soy un idiota.-despues de decir esto se convirtió en fuego y desapareció.

Luffy: Oye vuelve para patearte el trasero.

Ussop:¿Quien era ese Luffy?

Luffy: Un tal Jack, que se comió la fruta de Ace, y es el segundo al mando de la organización esa de Xazoi.

Robin: Franky, ¿podrias ver el acuario?, temo que haya venido a rescatar a su compañero.

Franky: Claro Nico Robin-y se fue, a los segundos volvió- Sigue ahi el tiburoncin.

Sanji: Luffy-viendo un trozo de carne a medio comer en el piso- ¿te estabas comiendo eso?-señalando la carne.

Luffy empezo a silbar y mirar hacia otro lado y dijo un Yo no fui. Pero Sanji lo pateó y solo le dió esa carne a medio comer de desayuno.

Ya al terminar de desayunar Nami fue a ver el rumbo. Y aviso que para abastecerse tendrian que parar en una isla al menos dos veces.

Y asi pasaron un par de días hasta que uno en particular Franky fue a buscar a Zoro y preguntarle algo.


	9. Capitulo 9

Franky:-Entrando al nidodel cuervo-¿Zoro estas aqui?

Zoro: Si aqui.

Franky: Bien, aniki tengo una pregunta, ¿como es el amor?

Zoro: No te entiendo Franky.

Franky: Responde no seas malito.

Zoro: Con una condición, construye una habitación para mi y Nami.

Franky: Claro, ya te paso luego la liata de materiales que necesito...

Zoro: Con una sonrisa diabolica-eao no es todo, tambien debe salirnoa gratis.

Franky:¡QUEEEEEE...GRATIS!

Zoro: Bueno si no quieres la respuesta...

Franky: Esta bien saldra gratis...

Zoro: Y tiene que ser a prueba de ruidos.

Franky: Que miedo, ya parecias Nami con ese chantaje, pero ya dime.

Zoro: Claro, pero suena cursi, el amor es un sentimiento de doble filo, que te obliga a querer, a esa persona y siempre querer estar con ella, besarla, protegerla y hasta pedirle que sea la madre de tus hijos, Pero dije que es de doble filo por que si te corresponde tendras una gran felicidad, pero si no lo hace, sentiras un dolor como mil lanzas.

Franky: Vaya...

Zoro: ¿Se puede preguntar quien es la afortunada...

Franky:...

Zoro:-algo preocupado- no me digas que es afotunado.

Franky: NOOOOOOO, un hentai de mi nivel jamas estaria asi por otro hombre, es de Robin.

Zoro: Bueno, pues yo ya te dije lo que querías, ahora recuerda la habitación a prueba de ruidos.

Mientras en el camarote de Nami habia ocurrido una conversacion parecida entre Nami y Robin.

Nami: Vaya Robin no se que le viste a Franky.

Robin: Se me hace muy interesante el metodo que usa para sobrebivir, y...

Nami: Ya Ok, no me tienes que contar mas, bueno volvamos al tema de las islas, cual decias que es la siguiente.

Robin: Es la isla F, aunque no parezca esa F es de fan, alli hay varios fanaticos de piratas, y no hay bases de la marina.

Y el lugar ni siquiera es parte del gobierno mundial.

Nami: Isla F, no se si sera bueno un club de admiradores-recordó su estatua de cuando llegaron a Littlle East Blue.

PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN, EN EL ANIME HUBO UNA MINISAGA POR EL ESPECIAL DE LA PELICULA ONE PIECE STRONG WORLD, EN EL QUE LOS MUGIWARA LLEGARON A UNA ISLA LLAMADA LITTLE EAST BLUE, DONDE AHI ADORABAN A LUFFY, ZORO, NAMI, USSOP Y SANJI. Y LOS ADMIRADORES DE NAMI HICIERON UNA ESTATUA DE ELLA, PERO DESNUDA.

Nami: ¿Pero por que F y no Fan?

Robin: La isla tambien tiene forma de F.

Nami:Ahhhhh...bueno deberiamos avisarles a todos, calculo que llegaremos mañana.

Despues del anuncio, Sanji se recuperó, por la esperanza de tener fans femeninas alli. Ya al dia siguiente Ussop vió la isla y aviso a Nami, llegaron en la tarde pasando por el huequito de la F, en lo que pir varios lados de la F mucha gente gritaa sus nombre felices, y a Sanji le subio el autoestima, por que tenía fans mujeres. Al desembarcar Brook dijo que se quedaria a vigilar a Arlong con su club de fans, y que de paso pediria que les enseñen las bragas

Iban todos juntos caminando, aunque Sanji con sus admiradoras, hasta que él vió cierto anuncio.

Sanji: Noooooooo, por que por que...por queeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Zoro: No seas exagerado cocinero. Es la verdad.

El anuncio decia Top 5 Mugiwaras mas populares:

1er Lugar: La gata ladrona Nami.

2do Lugar: Ex-cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

3er Lugar: Sombrero de Paja Luffy.

4to Lugar: Ussop el rey de los Mentirosos y Tiradores.

5to Lugar: Amante del algodón de azúcar Tony Tony Chopper.

Y abajo del cartel decia: Tambien pudieron estar Nico Robin, Tarareante Brook.

Franky: Eso quiere decir que Sanji y yo somos los de menos fans, no me importa por que esta semana estoy SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.

Robin: Eso fue maduro de tu parte Franky.

Franky: Gracias Nico Robin.

Sanji: Ahora Franky recibe un cumplido, ¿esto podría empeorar?

Luffy: Jejeje soy el tercero mas popular, Zoro, Nami, que envidia.

Chopper: Soy popular, estos humanos, me aceptan-mira al cielo- lo logré Hiruluk-san, soy popular.

Ussop:-hablando solo, por que no le hacen caso- es obvio que to soy popular jah, soy el rey de los tiradores.


	10. Capitulo 10

En eso el alcalde, que mas parecia al alcalde de Santadilla (Enano, calvo y un monoculo gigante), fue hasta donde ellos y les pregunto si en el barco habia alguna pareja.

Luffy: Por supuesto-sonriente- son mi primer oficial y mi navegante.

Alcalde: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, escucharon eso ciudadanos al final gano el ZoNa jajajajajaja-despues de esto se calmo un poco- ahora si me disculpan debo ir a cobrar.

Robin: Antes de que se vaya, me respondería, ¿apuestan sobre las posibles parejas aqui?

Alcalde: Por supuesto, por algo somos fans, ademas tome aqui esta el top 5 de parejas-le entrega un papel a Luffy y se va.

Todos empiezan a hojear el papel, menos Sanji por deprimido. A lo que todos empezaron a reír.

Franky: Esta isla no quiere a Sanji jajajaja.

Zoro: Ya me esta dando pena el cejas rizadas jajajaja.

Luffy: El numero 4 jamas pasará, ¿entienden?

Sanji: Como que pena a ver-le quita el papel a Luffy, y se vuelve a deprimir.

Este papel si lo incluia, pero...

1er puesto UssopxKaya.

2do puesto ZoroxNami.

3er puesto FrankyxRobin.

4to puesto SanjixLuffy.

5to puesto LuffyxRobin.

Chopper: No es por nada, pero creo que debemos irnos antes de que Sanji tome el instinto suicida.

Ussop: Chopper tiene razon solo mirenlo.

Nami: Es cierto, Franky cárgalo y llévalo.

Franky:Ya.

En el camino Sanji se desmayo, cuando iban a llegar al Sunny Zoro y Luffy fueron capturados por el club de fans de Zoro y el club de fans de Luffy, y los obligaron a pelear para ver quien era mas fuerte de una vez por todas. Fue una pelea casi igualada, hasta que Luffy uso el Gia Sado o tercera marcha en español, pero le salió mal y en vez de inflar su pie, inflo su trasero, por que habia comido mucho, y...bueno en pocas palabras despues del ataque casi todos murieron ahogados por el ataque de Luffy, quien resultó vencedor, pero aunque ganó Nami enojada, casi lo mata a base de coscorrones, ya que todos se tuvieron que bañar antes de volver al Sunny, y la limpieza de esa parte de la isla costó mucho.

Luego de haber salido de la isla F, Sanji se recuperaba gracias a Chopper. Al mismo tiempo en el nido del cuervo Zoro y Nami charlaban.

Zoro: Y bueno, tambien paso que Franky se enamoró de Robin.

Nami: Increible, Robin me conto que se enamoro de Franky.

Zoro: Pues ayudemosles.

Nami: ¿Como?

Zoro: Yo le digo a Franky que Robin le corresponde y tu se lo dices a ella.

Nam: Claro que entendi.

Sanji:-gritando desde la cubierta-¡Chicos la comida esta lista!

Nami: Bueno, pues vajemos a comer.

Zoro: Espera antes...-la besa y ella le corresponde, se quedan besandose un buen rato.

Ya casi habian pasado 10 minutos desde que Sanji anuncio la comida, pero no podian comenzar por que faltaban Zoro y Nami.

Luffy: Sirveme Sanji por favor.

Sanji: No.

Luffy:-toma aire y grita- ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAANJI TE LO ORDENO SOY TU CAPITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sanji: No idiota.

Para mala suerte ese grito aviso a la pareja.

Zoro: Joder, Luffy ya nos interrumpe dos veces.

Nami: No te preocupes, terminamos en la noche.

Zoro: -sonriendo-Claro.

Aunque todo era un beso, ya se habian echado en el piso y Zoro estaba solo con pantalones, mientra Nami habia persido la blusa.

-Ya despues de la cena-

Luffy:-Con un pedazo de carne en la mano-Toma-y lanza la carne al acuario donde estaba Arlong.

Arlong: ¿Por que me das esto?

Luffy: Aunque me caes mal, estar sin comida, es algo que no se debe ni imaginar, que horrible.


	11. Capitulo 11

Arlong: ¿No tienes alguna segunda finalidad?

Luffy:-serio-Bueno, la verdad te quería preguntar sobre Jack.

Arlong: ¿Conoces a Jack?

Luffy: Si, hace días vino para intentar rescatarte. Pero fallo, aunque volviendo a mi pregunta…¿desde hace cuánto tiene la Mera Mera no MI?

Arlong: Jack no es un usuario.

Luffy: Entonces, ¿Cómo se transformó en fuego?

Arlong: No sé de qué hablas mugiwara, Jack solo es mi vicejefe, y le encanta hacer una pose ridícula. Pero es fuerte en el karate, el segundo mas fuerte de la organización.

Luffy: Y también tiene una risa como jajajajijijijejeje.

Arlong: Cierto.

Luffy:-aún más serio-¿Entonces dime desde cuando tiene la fruta de mi hermano?

Arlong: Yo nunca lo he visto transformarse en fuego, pero si lo vi nadar una vez. Debe de haberla comido recientemente.

Luffy: Entiendo, gracias por tu cooperación. Hablaré con Nami a ver si te dan comida una vez a la semana.

Arlong: No necesito de tu compasión maldito inferior.

Luffy: Sigues con eso de inferior, ya para-se va a hacer turno de guardia.

Arlong:-piensa-Por que mugiwara estaba siendo amable, yo jamás lo sería con un rehén, es más, lo dejaría sin comer. Algo deben estar tramando todos…

Aunque se equivocaba, todos sabemos que Luffy es así por naturaleza.

Mientras que esta conversación pasaba otras dos ocurrían en el camarote de Nami y el taller de Franky:

-Camarote de Nami-

Robin: No le puedo creer lo que me dice navegante.

Nami: Pues haya tú, además fue idea de Zoro, creo que Franky te buscará en algún momento al enterarse.

Robin:-por rara vez, con una expresión preocupada-Que…

Nami: Deberías descansar en tu camarote, si viene Franky no quiero que hagan nada aquí, jeje.

-Taller de Franky-

Franky: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER gracias aniki.

Zoro: No pasa nada, Nami ya le habrá contado a Robin, búscala en su camarote, y recuerda hacernos la habitación, que ya llevamos tiempo sin…ya sabes.

Franky: Jajaja, tú también eres un hentai Zoro.

Zoro: Yo no soy ningún pervertido.

Franky: No hay nada de que avergonzarse, aprende de mi que estoy orgulloso de serlo.

Zoro: Ojala Robin tenga paciencia contigo.

Y bueno estas fueron las charlas, pero hubo…otra quizás en la enfermería…

-Enfermería-

Sanji: Dígame doctor porque no me quieren las mujeres.

Chopper: Si te quieren, pero como hermano.

Sanji: Pero yo necesito un querer, en el que hagamos esto y aquello.

Chopper:-con una gota de vergüenza-Bueno, puedes ir a desahogarte en la próxima isla, en uno de esos lugares raros. Recuerdo que Doctorine me decía que esos lugares eran ideales para gente que no liga. Aunque no sé, que se haga ahí.

Ya que terminamos, ahora sí de ver lar conversaciones, no, otra mas va a iniciar en el camarote de Robin.

-Camarote de Robin-

Franky toca la puerta y Robin le abre.

Franky: Buenas noches Nico Robin.

Robin: Buenas noches Franky.

Franky: Me podrías responder algo.

Robin:-algo preocupada, pero disimulándolo- Claro pasa.

Franky: Gracias-en eso pasa-a….etto…yo….qu…q….quería…ehhhh. Ya sé, ¿quería peguntarte si quisieras tener una cita en la próxima isla?

Robin: Pues-hace como que lo piensa y sonríe-…no.

Franky: ¡QUEEEEEE! Pero ¿por qué?

Robin: Porque no es la manera correcta de pedir una cita debe ser sin tartamudear.

Franky: Ah ya entendí. Entonces, Nico Robin, ¿podríamos tener una cita en la próxima isla?

Robin: Claro.

Franky: Bueno eso era todo, adiós y gracias.

Cuando salió Franky ambos pensaron: PERO QUE RARO FUE ESO, POR QUE DIJE ESO.¿NO SE SUPONE QUE YA SABEMOS QUE NOS CORRESPONDEMOS?

Este amor tardaría en cumplirse hasta la próxima isla.


	12. Capitulo 12

-Mientras en el nido del cuervo-

Zoro: ¿Aquí bruja?-coloca un colchón cerca a la ventana.

Nami: Si ahí.

Zoro: Aún no se por qué traje el colchón de mi cuarto, podríamos haber dormido en el piso.

Nami: No te pases idiota, que es incómodo el piso, ¿cómo duermes en cualquier lado sin incomodidad?

Zoro: Pues cuando estaba solo no tenía un hogar ni refugio, así que dormía en la calle o en un rincón, por eso me acostumbre.

Nami: Pero ahora hay un colchón.

Zoro: En el piso.

Nami:-poniéndose pijama- Pero hay.

Zoro: Maldita, no te cambies al frente de mí.

Nami: Vaya, parece que te va a doler- dijo viendo un bulto en su entrepierna.

Zoro: Si tu supieras como duele bruja.

Nami: Ya ven a dormir.

Zoro: Oh no, yo aún no quiero dormir.

Nami: ¿De qué hablas?

Zoro fue en busca de los labios de Nami, y empezó a besarla, Nami aunque tenía pijama, era un muy provocadora, es por eso que Zoro no se pudo contener. Pero para suerte Nami estaba con ánimos y le correspondió.

Nami: Vaya, si que te esta doliendo-dijo notando el bulto aún mas grande.

Zoro: Te voy a hacer sufrir por este dolor.

Siguieron besándose, hasta que Zoro corto el beso, cargo a Nami y se tumo encima de ella en el colchón, volviéndola a besar.

Nami: Esta vez ganaré yo.

Zoro: Nunca ganas aquí bruja.

Nami: Ya veremos.

Nami para aliviar el dolor de Zoro le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y le empezó a sobar el miembro, luego empezó a chupar y lamer, Nami realmente quería ganarle una vez a Zoro, y no iba a parar de hacer eso hasta que el se corra. Zoro por su parte, a pesar de estar disfrutando levanto la cabeza de Nami, empezó a desnudarla hasta dejarla en bragas, y bajo la su boca hasta sus pechos, a los que lamio, mordió y hasta les dio unas bofetadas. Nami ya no podía más, debía hacer que el paré o perdería, así que se apartó de Zoro y volvió su boca hasta el miembro, y siguió haciendo su trabajo de antes, aunque más rápido, parecía que por fin iba a ganar y lo hizo:

Zoro: Na…mi me voy a correr maldita.

Nami apenas pudo retener todo lo que salió, pero estaba feliz de haber ganado.

Nami: Te…he…ganado jaja.

Zoro:-con una sonrisa-No mi bruja. Aun puedo una vez más.

Nami: Espera que…-Nami no termino por que Zoro le bajo las bragas y empezó a lamer el sexo de Nami, quien se corrió.

Nami: Maldito.

Zoro: Espero que puedas un poco mas, de lo contrario te destrozaré.

Dicho esto empezó a penetrarla de manera suave, pero rápidamente empezó a darle embestidas, a lo que los dos gemían el nombre del otro, siguieron así hasta que Zoro se corrió, y Nami también, fue al mismo tiempo. Zoro notó que Nami estaba mas cansada, asi que apago las luces, se echó a su lado y los tapó con una manta.

Nami: Zoro, eso fue increíble, además…empatamos jeje.

Zoro: Si, fue nuestro mejor trabajo jeje.

Ya Nami se empezó a dormir, pero Zoro no, le gustaba ver esa cara de ángel que Nami tenía al dormir. Nami empezó a hablar despierta.

Nami: Mira Bellemere….…soy una princesa-esbozo un gran sonrisa-…..je…..que graciosa…soy.-y paro de hablar.

Zoro:-pensando-Así que princesa eh.

Ya era un día mas mejor y menos peor (Perdón, siempre quise decir eso) en el Thousand Sunny, En lo que Zoro despertó, y se dio cuenta de algo raro, aun no era la hora, según el reloj todavía faltaban 15 minutos, era raro, pero siguió echado, y a los minutos Nami despertó.

Nami: Buenos días Zoro.

Zoro:-sonriente-Buenos días princesa.

Nami: ¿Princesa?,-sonriente-¿no era bruja?

Zoro: Pensé que te gustaría mas princesa.

Nami: Pues si me gusta mas, gracias- le da un beso-dejame recompensarte.

Zoro: Ehh, Nami aun estoy algo cansado de lo de anoche.

Nami: Gracias, tenia miedo de recompensarte e esa forma, yo aun sigo destrozada…,entonces quedémonos descansando un rato mas-se abraza a Zoro-odias despertarte ¿no?.

Zoro: Si, gracias mi princesa pirata.

Nami: Jeje.


	13. Capitulo 13

Nami: -pensando-Que suertuda soy.

Zoro:-pensando, o al menos eso cree-Aún no se como tuve a una mujer tan marvillosa-pero no lo penso, lo dijo.

Nami: Que tierno eres-y abrazo a un sonrojado Zoro.

Pero todo bonito momento acaba, ya que se escucharon los gritos matutinos.

Luffy: ¡SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sanji: ¡Calla, no estoy de animos!

Chopper: Luffy, Sanji estará indispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa hasta llegar a la isla. Es por culpa de su depresión.

Brook: Pobre Sanji-san, ninguna chica le hace caso.

Ussop: Se le debe comprender ya que, la verdad es que en la isla F, hasta yo tenía mas fans femeninas que Sanji. Además, aun le deben doler las cosas buenas que le pasaron a Zoro.

Luffy: Pero volviendo al tema importante, ¿QUIÉN NOS VA A COCINAR?

Robin: No se preocupe capitán-san, yo tambien se cocinar.

-Nido del cuervo-

Zoro: Odio tener que decir esto, pero ya debemos levantarnos.

Nami: Que flojera, bueno vamos Zoro, visteme.

Zoro: Eh, ¿de que hablas?

Nami: Estoy cansada, visteme tu yo tengo flojera.

Zoro: Nami, si hago eso terminaremos desnudos de nuevo.

Nami: Aún me duele, asi que mejor me visto sola.

Zoro: Bueno, yo ya bajo, te espero.

-En la cocina-

Zoro:-entrando-Buenos días, y el cocinero.

Sanji:-señalandose a si mismo debajo de la mesa-Aqui marimo.

Zoro: Vaya...

Robin: Bueno ya esta.

Robin, aunque no era tan buena como Sanji, se habia lucido, y Luffy, penso que habia entrado en el paraiso, ya que Robin les sirvió igual de rica la comida a todos, en eso llegó Nami, asi que Luffy no tedría que esperar, era el día perfecto, al menos para el.

-Durante el desayuno-

Luffy: Oye Nami, ¿tenemos que hablar?

Nami: ¿De que?

Luffy: De Arlong, pense que le deberían dar comida una vez a la semana.

Nami: Luffy, lo que haya pasado con Arlong, cuentamelo.

Luffy: Eh...

Nami:-enojandose-Luffy...

Luffy: Esta bien te dire, le pregunté sobre Jack, el que se comióla fruta de mi hermano.

Nami: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Luffy: Que me di cuenta, de que un castigo que involucre no comer no debe darse ni en el infierno.

Nami: Vale Luffy, solo por que eres el capitan. Pero tu lo alimentas.

Luffy:, Claro.

Nami: Ah, casi lo olvidaba, ayer llegamos a una isla pero es inhabitada, asi que las tareas seran cazar y recolectar.

Brook y Franky: Y hacer una hoguera.

Zoro: Pues deberiamos ir en grupos.

Nami: La isla no es muy grande asi que seran dos grupos.

Luffy: Muy bien, el primer grupo seran: Yo, Ussop, Franky y Robin, el segundo Zoro, Nami y Brook.

Chopper: ¿Pero y yo?

Robin: Usted debe quedarse a cuidar de cocinero-san.

Chopper: Pero...

Zoro: Es que no hay nadie mejor para eso Chopper.

Chopper:-bailando- Sólo por que me alagues no me harás feliz, cabron.

Asi los grupos se fueron, el primero a cazar y el segundo a recolectar.

-1er grupo-

Luffy: Mira Ussop, una manada de jabalíes muertos, pero que suerte tenemos.

Ussop: Eso es algo muy sospechoso.

Mientras Franky y Robin, se habian quedado atras.

Franky: Eh...lo siento Nico Robin, pero no podremos tener una cita.

Robin: No pasa nada, igual yo ya sabia a que islas iríamos.

Franky: Pero debo decirte una cosita.

Robin: Franky...

Franky: Me gustas Robin, ¿vale?, cuando te veo mi corazon hace SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.

Robin: Pues viniendo de ti eso a sido romantico, la verdad tu tambien me atraes Franky.

Franky: Genial, entonces Robin, ¡se mi mujer!

Robin: No le parece ir rapido-viendo que Franky iba a llorar- aunque somos piratas, acepto.

Franky: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEER-en eso la atrajo hacia ella y la beso, a lo que ella le correspondió. Siguieron asi e iban a seguir pero...

Ussop: Ayuda, unos indigenas atraparon a Luffy con una red de kairouseki. Eh...creo que interrumpí algo.

Franky: Rayos, somos interrumpidos igual que Nami y Zoro.

Robin: Nariz larga-kun, ¿donde estan los indigenas?

Ussop: No se, se lo llevaron hacia el norte, y vine hasta ustedes a pedir ayuda.

Robin: Estando nosotros al sur.

-2do grupo-

Zoro: Nami,-señalando un árbol-¿ahi sirve Nami?

Nami: Si, ademas parecen estar muy buenos los frutos.

Brook: Yo le ayudo Zoro-san, se para y empieza a recolectar ain dificultad, por que es muy alto.

Zoro: -bajando-Gracias Bro-Se tira hacia Nami y la lleva al suelo a lo que pasa un pasa una lanza que iba hacia ella.

Zoro: Nami, quedaté asi, ahora vuelvo.

Pero antes de ir, salieron unos 10 indigenas por detras y unos 5 por adelante.

Brook: no se preocupe Zoro-san, peleare hasta la muerte, aunque ya estoy muerto Yohohoho.

Zoro: Solo podría estar preocupado por Nami.-da una mirada, pero solo las mujeres se mantienen en pie. Ellas tqmbien debeen usar haki, entonces una gritó.

Indigena mujer: Posse haki, tengan cuidado.

Indegena mujer: Increibleeeeeeee, debo tener a este hombre.

Brook:-calmando y dirigiendose a una- Disculpe señorita, ¿me enseñaria sus bragas?

Zoro: ¡QUE NO VEEEES QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA PELEA IDIOTA!


	14. Capitulo 14

Mujer indígena: ¡Ah! Un esqueleto que habla.

Brook: ¿Dónde? Oh soy yo.

Mujer indígena: No es cualquier esqueleto, es Satanás.

Zoro empezó analizar esta extraña situación, de pasar a estar en peligro, las 4 mujeres parecían confundidas y hasta torpes, Nami ya se había levantado y estaba a su lado, también observaba la situación

Brook: Se equivoca, yo no soy él. Yo me parezco mas a Luis Miguel.

Mujer indígena: Bueno si no es Satán, ¿es un hombre?

Brook: Si, pero en esqueleto Yohohoho.

Mujer indígena: Apartaos todas este es mío-dijo señalando a Brook.

Mujer indígena: No será tuyo ese Kena.

Kena: Si lo será Mena.

Mujer indígena: Pues yo me pido al de pelo verde.

Nami: Este es mío

Zoro: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mena: Yo soy Mena y la otra es mi hermana Kena.

Mujer indígena: Y yo soy Lina y ella es mi hermana Bina.

Bina: Buenas Tardes.

Zoro: Esto es raro.

Nami: Y que lo digas.

Brook: Ojala no le pase nada al otro grupo.

-2do Grupo-

Franky, Robin y Ussop habían ido hacia el norte subiendo una montaña y atravesando variedad de plantas, y un pequeño acantilado, hasta se encontraron con un dinosaurio. Ussop vio a Luffy a lo lejos, pero cuando llegaron Luffy estaba en un altar atado a un mástil con una mujer al lado, otra al frente de los dos, otras sentadas en el piso alrededor de ellos.

Robin: Pero que pasa capitán-san.

Luffy: Chicos, me alegra que hayan venido, sálvenme esta red es de kairouseki.

Mujer indígena: ¿Kairouseki?

Franky: Suelten a nuestro nakama señoritas.

Mujer indígena: Hey yo me pido al musculoso.

Mujer indígena: Y yo al narizón.

Ussop y Franky: ¿EHHH?

Luffy: Olvide decirles chicos, en esta isla las mujeres quieren casarse con todo hombre que pise la isla. Aunque me pregunto que es casarse.

Mujer indígena: Asi es, por que asi nos aseguraremos de la reproducción, y no nos extinguiremos.

Robin: Vaya vaya capitán-san, quien ¿de estas chicas será su reina pirata?

Luffy: Pero yo no se que es casarse.

Franky: Es cuando estas con la mujer que amas durante toda tu vida.

Ussop:-quitándose a una chica de encima-Lo siento señoritas, a mi me espera una chica, después de que cumpla mi sueño la veré, yo ya estoy comprometido…aunque tengo un amigo llamado Sanji que les podría interesar.

Luffy: Ayúdenme que no me quiero casar.

Robin: Vale chicas suéltenlo.

Mujer indígena: ¿Pero de verdad no se quiere casar? Íbamos a hacer un gran banquete después de la ceremonia…

-2do Grupo-

Nami: Asi que se quieren casar con todo hombre que pise la isla.

Kena: Asi es.

Nami. Pues con Zoro no, es mío.

Zoro: Y tu eres mía.

Bina: Ya esta comprometido, lastima, entonces es mío el esqueleto.

Brook: Perdonen señoritas, pero yo tengo que ir a ver a un amigo mío, no me puedo compromete, aunque…¿Me enseñarían las br…-No termino por una patada de Lina.

Lina: Esqueleto hentai, el no vale la pena chicas.

-2do Grupo-

Franky: ¿Hentai?, creo que alguien me llama.

**Para el que no entendió, hentai significa raro o pervertido.**

Luffy: Banquete…

Robin: Capitán, si se compromete no podrá salir de esta isla a ser Rey de los Piratas.

Luffy. ¡EHHHH!, vámonos de aquí que no me quiero comprometer.

-1er Grupo-

Bina: Por favor déjennos llevarlos a un banquete por todas las molestias.

Nami: Claro, pero ¿porque antes nos querían atacar?

Mena: Solo a usted.

Nami: ¿Por qué solo a mí?

Lina: Porque, al ser mujer, había una probabilidad de que se comprometa con alguien, pero ya estaba comprometida cuando vino a esta isla. Sigo pensando que es una lástima.

Bina: Eso lo pensé yo.

Lina: Ay verdad, ¿que cosas no?

Zoro: Bueno-recogiendo 6 de los cuerpos inconscientes-vamos al banquete, quisiera beber algo. Brook, recoge a los otros cinco.

Y emprendiero la marcha hasta la aldea, reuniéndose con el 2do Grupo.

-Mientras en la enfermería-

Sanji: Creo que me siento mejor Chopper, gracias eres un gran terapeuta.

Chopper:-bailando-aunque me alagues no me harás feliz, imbécil.

Sanji: Por fin estoy mejor, -con ojos de corazón-¡ahora si, voy a declararme a mi Robin-chwan cuando vuelva!

Chopper: Mejor no, otro rechazo te podría hacer recaer.

-En la tribu-

Había empezado un pequeño banquete de disculpas, Todos estabas sentados alrededor de una hoguera, y Brook tocaba música relajante.

Luffy: ¡Esto esta delicioso! Ojala Sanji estuviera aquí.

Zoro: Mejor no, porque seguro que el si se compromete con alguna mujer.

Nami: De verdad esta dando pena…

Franky hablaba en susurros con Robin, pero al terminar grito.

Franky: ¡CHICOS, TENGO UN SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEER ANUCIO QUE HACER! A que no lo adivinan.

Ussop: Tu y Robin están juntos. Olvidaste que los vi.

Zoro: Asi que por fin, ya decía yo se tardan mucho.

Nami:-dandole unos codazos suaves- no seas asi.


	15. Capitulo 15

Zoro: Bueno-acomodandose con Nami- felicidades pareja-san.

Robin: Pareja-san, son ustedes.

Franky: Oye Brook,¿ alguna mujer te enseño las bragas?

Brook: Es una lastima que no.

Luffy: Creo que ya deberiamos volver.

Todos: ¡EHHHH, EN SERIO LUFFY!

Luffy: Es que se acabo la comida del banquete.

Ussop: Ahora que lo pienso-se acerca a un indigena-Disculpe, ¿cómo consiguieron redes de kairouseki?

Hombre indigena: No sabemos que es kairouseki.

Ussop: En serio, bueno.

Robin: ¿Vino algun buque de la marina aqui?

Hombre indigena: Si, pero todos se casaron y ahora viven aqui.

Robin: Entonces de ahí vienen las redes de kairouseki.

Nami: Oi Luffy, ya deberiamos irnos, nosotros ya recolectamos frutos.

Ussop: Y nosotros cazamos jabalíes.

Luffy: Muy bien, ¡GRACIAS POR EL BANQUETE, YA NOS VAMOS!

Mena: Perdonen las molestias.

Bina: Si perdonenos...

Zoro: Una pregunta, ¿ustedes han liberado el haki?

Kena: Si, todas las mujeres de esta isla ya lo hemos liberado.

Zoro: ¿Y los hombres?

Bina: Algunos, pero para las mujeres se nos hace mas facil, por qje nacimos en esta isla, que no se si habran bisto, es una isla prehistorica.

Nami:Entonces, ¿aqui las mujeres son mas fuertes que los hombres?

Bima: Exacto.

Luffy, Ussop, Franky y Brook ya se habian adelantado en lo que Luffy llamo a sus nakamas que seguian conversando, y fueron rumbo al Sunny.

Sanji: ¡ROOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN -CHWAN!

Franky: Ahora yo estoy con Robin, Sanji.

Robin: Ha perdido a las dos cocinero-san.

Sanji:-No pasa nada. Yo no grite por eso, fue por que queria darles una noticia, me cure de la depresión gracias a Chooper. Y estoy mejor que nunca, ninguna noticia me deprimira.

Zoro: Zarpemos ya, le quiero dar una noticia al cocinero.

Sanji: Si zarpemos ya, demostraré como nada me deprime.

Una vez zarparon, e iban en camino a la próxima isla, que sería la isla Thunder.

Sanji: A ver marimo deprimeme, jah.

Zoro: La isla en la que estuvimos estaba llena de mujeres guapas, que querian estar comprometidad con cualquier hombre, con unicos fines reproductivos.

Sanj:-sorprendido-Con fines...te refieres a...

Zoro: Cositas perc3rtidas, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Sanji: ¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SWAN, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A LA ISLA POR FACOR, TENEMOS QUE VOLVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Despues de 10 minutos de gritos de Sanji, con la misma peticion, en el acuario, se habian escondido Zoro, Luffy y Nami.

Nami: Joder Zoro, tenias que decirle.

Zoro: El me lo pidió, por un momento pensé que los soportaría.

Luffy: Si Sanji tuviera la D de apellido, quizas esto no pasaría.

Arlong: Ese idiota necesita una hembra, para deshaogarse.

Nami: Pues habra que aguantarlo hasta llegar a una isla poblada.

Zoro: Asi es, tu solo conmigo.

Luffy: Oi Arlong, ¿de que hablas con desahogarse?

Arlong: Que no lo sabes bueno veras...

Nami: No se te ocurra decirle, perdera su inocencia.

Zoro: Ademas nadie te quiere escuchar explicandoló.

Arlong:- le susurra a Luffy- cuando no aya nadie te digo.

Nami: Como se lo digas te dejo sin comer.

Arlong: Interesante, una cosa, rexuerdan que les dije que para entrar a la isla Thunder el barxo necesita estar recubierto.

Nami: De cuanta profundidad estamos hablando.

Arlomg: Unos 1400.

Nami: Zoro llama a Franky.

Un par de minutos despues

Franky: Que pasa Nami, oh aqui se escuchan menos los gritos de Sanji.

Nami: ¿Hasta cuando se puede sumergir el submarino tiburon 3?

Franky: Pues hasta 2000.

Arlong: ¡2000!

Franky: A que soy SUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEER.

Arlong: 2000

Zoro: Ya me canse de los gritos del cocinero, voy a callarlo.

Nami: No le pegues muy fuerte.


	16. Capitulo 16

Ya de noche, con Sanji inconsciente Robin habia vuelto a cocinar.

Luffy: ¡Te has vuelto a lucir Robin!

Franky: ¡Esa es mi mujer muy SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER!

Robin: Ya, ya.

Y asi transcurrieron los días, hasta que por fin Sanji, se recuperó al 4to día, y al final del 5to finalmente llegarían en unas horas. Mientras en la isla, en una base en el centro de la isla.

?: ¿Que dices, de verdad el estupido de Mugiwara vendrá?

Jack: Si jefe Xazoi, el muy idiota lo desafía.

Xazoi era un gyojin alto, casi tanto como Brook, era delgado, piel azul con una camisa blanca desabotonada y un short azul, ademas era musculoso, y un bigote que parecia de gato.

Xazoi: Espero que no obtengamos recompensa al matar a esos estupidos.

Jack: Jefe, si no es molestia, por que no quiere tener una recompensa.

Xazoi: ¿Pero que preguntas?, pues para que no me busquen, no tengo tiempo para matar a todos los gilipollas que querran matarme.

En eso llego un gyojin.

Gyojin de papel irrelevante: Jefe, el barco de los Mugiwara ya viene, llegaran en unas dos horas.

Xazoi:¿Y cuánto tardarían en llegar aquí?

Gyojin de papel irrelevante: Pues lo que tarden en encontrar la base.

Xazoi: ¿Sabes si Arlong viene con ellos?

Gyojin de papel irrelevante: No creemos que sea posible, no lo hemos visto.

Xazoi: Rayos, todo gyojin es mi nakama, excepto por el primer hijo del mar, seguro que ya lo mataron al pobre Arlong.

Jack: Pobre no era, que yo sepa estuvo unos años tomando a una villa de rehén.

Xazoi: Bueno no importa, ya sabes que si logran llegar, capturenlos, quiero matarlos yo mismo por acabar con mi nakama.

De vuelta en el Sunny Go.

Nami: Y como decía, esta isla ahora tiene un clima de invierno, segun la información de los libros, esta isla cambia de estacion cada 2 semanas.

Franky: Pero eso no importa mucho, solo estaremos uno o dos días.

Robin: Pero hoy es domingo, ¿y mañana cambiará el clima?¿no?

Nami: Asi es Robin.

Zoro: ¿Y que clima será mañana?

Nami: Eso no lo sé.

Brook: Nami-san, ¿debería liberar a tiburoncin-san?

Nami: Si, será nuestro guía.

Ussop: Nami, voy por las esposas.

Luffy: No es necesario.

Todos: ¡EHHHHHHH!

Luffy: El tiene mi confianza, no huira, ni intentará matar a alguno.

Sanii: ¿Y si lo intentará?

Luffy: ¿Acaso lo lograría?No me hagan desconfiar de mis nakamas, todos ustedes son fuertes.

Zoro: Bueno, si es una orden del capitán, que se va a hacer.

Nami: Ah, bueno Ussop, ya no busques las esposas.

Sanjii: ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a la isla Nami...?-no dijo mas, por que si decía swan Zoro lo mataría.

Nami: Calculó que en una hora, en media hora liberen a Arlong.

Luffy: Claro.

Deapues de esto Nami se fue a su cuarto, Franky y Robin al acuario, y Chopper a la enfermería.

Zoro: ¿Como es que le tienes confianza a Arlong?

Luffy: No lo sé muy bien, pero el no nos traicionará, lo aseguro, es mas, creo que lo podríamos considerar un aliado.

Sanji: ¡¿Cómo que aliado idiota? Olvidaste lo que le hizo a Nami!

Zoro: Luffy, ultimamente estababa pasando mas tiem po en el acuario, entiendo que ahora le tengas mas confianza, pero, ¿un aliado?

Ussop: Zoro y Sanji tienen razon Luffy, elcno podría ser un aliado.

Brook: Concuerdo con Luffy-san.

Ussop: ¿Porqué?

Brook: Por que ek es nuestro capitán.

Luffy: Oye Zoro, te queria pedir un favor.

Zoro: ¿Que pasa?

Luffy; Dile a Nami, la posibilidad de Arlong como aliado.

Zoro: Esta bien.

Sanji: ¿Asi sin mas aceptas?

Zoro: Es el capitan, que se va a hacer.


	17. Capitulo 17

Zoro tenia que decirle a Nami, pero como.

Zoro:-pensando-Y ahora como lo digo, ojala que no se enoje conmigo, ya se, aunque tendre que ser cursi '_vale la pena por esa mujer ¿no?' _eh, ¿quien mierda eres tu? '_soy tu consciencia idiota, chau tio, me voy a un bar' _¿QUEEE? oye espera ¿como te vas a un bar?

Zoro no se dio cuenta, pero estaba en frente del cuarto que compartia con su Nami.

Zoro: Its now or never, espera por que hablé en otro idioma '_las consciencias podemos controlar tus acciones' _Tu no te habias ido a un bar _' el bar estaba cerrado, y me dio flojera ir a un telo ' _Vale pervertido, pero no me controles.

Zoro:-abriendo la puerta- Nami, Luffy me pidio decirte una cosa.

Nami: ¿Qué pasa Zoro?

Zoro: Veras princesa-le da un beso-ehhh...Luffy esta considerando tener a Arlong de aliado.

Nami:-suspira-Ya me lo imaginaba, ese idiota ha pasado buen tiempo en el acuario.

Zoro: Te lo tomas muy bien.

Nami: Aunque es incomodo,...como tu dices, es una orden del capitán.

Zoro: El aun no lo ha decidido, lo esta pensando.

-En el acuario, todos menos la pareja, ya faltando media hora para llegar-

Ussop: -Sacando a Arlong del acuario- Ya eres libre tiburoncin.

Luffy: Pero debes guiarnos hasta la base esa.

Arlong: No.

Luffy: ¡Como que no!

Arlong: No puedo traicionar a mi jefe, sino me mata.

Luffy: Pero iremos a patearle el culo.

Arlong: Esta bien, pero si lo vencen, a mi me dejaran ir.

Luffy:-Enojado-¡ESO YA LO IBAMOS A HACER!

Brook: Vaya que a hecho enojar a Luffy-san.

Franky: No pense que fuera posible.

Arlong: Lo lamento, los ayudaré.

Ya habian llegado a la isla, ademas de invierno casi extremo, habian muchas deformaciones en el piso, asi como grandes huecos, Franky, Zoro y Sanji llevaban el submarino tiburon 3.

Nami: Arlong por donde.

Arlong: Ya te dije que en el centro, pero hay una entrada secreta, al noreste de aqui.

Robin: Y solo se puede entrar por ahí.

Arlong: Exacto.

Luffy:-susurrando a Ussop- Consideralo, Arlong seria un buen aliado.

Ussop:-susurrando a Luffy- no lo se.

En eso Ussop casi cae a un agujero pero Arlong lo salvó.

Arlong: Mas cuidado.

Ussop: Gracias.

Siguieron caminando por casi una hora, hasta que Arlong les indico una montaña.

Arlong: Tenemos que entrar a la montaña, eso nos llevara a un tunel, y a la base.

Sanji:-fumando- Y como entramos?

Arlong: Pues-retiro una enorme roca que tapaba la entrada-Por aqui.

Zoro: Hasta yo ya habia visto la entrada.

Nami: Yo tambien la habia visto.

Todos iban camino a la entrada, pero unos gyojin aparecieron por detrás, eran 25 aproximadamente

Gyojin: Maldita sea, loa Mugiwara llegaron mas rapido de lo que pense...-mira a Arlong- ¡ARLOOOOOOOOOOONG AMIGO MIO, NO TE PREOCUPES TE SALVAREMOS!

Arlong: Ahora soy aliado de estos humanos.

Todos, menos Luffy: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Arlong: Luffy me lo propuso antes de llegar a la isla, y acepte.

Luffy: Gomen chicos.

Gyojin: Pues tu ya no eres nuestro amigo, ahora eres enemigo. Te mataremos a ti y al resto.

Franky: Menos charla y mas pelea.

Y empieza la pelea.

Sanji:-contra unos 5- Mutton Shot

Franky: -contra 10- Frankyyyyyyyyyyyy Rocket Launcher.

Ussop:-contra 4- Hissatsu Namari Boshi.

Luffy:-contra 5- Gomu gomu no gatoring.

Sim embarfo olvidaron a uno, este se escondio hasta llegar detras de Nami, a quien agarro para intentar usar de rehen.

Nami: Sueltame idiota.

Gyojin: Rindanse Mugiwaras, o esta chica morira.

Zoro:-Suelta el submarino tiburon 3, asi es lo cargaba el solo- Sueltalá -con una voz fria y una mirada aun mas aterradora.

Gyojin:-Se desmaya.

Zoro: -algo preocupado-¿Estas bien Nami?

Nami: Si.

Arlong: Deberiamos entrar ya.

Una vez pasaron el tunel, Vieron un enorme lago.

Arlong: Dejen aqui ese submarino, y les indicare como llegar.

Como el submarino no es muy espacioso, se decidio que Luffy, Zoro, Nami y Arlong irian. Sanji se quedaba a proteger a los demas.

-En la base-

Xazoi: ¿Por que se tarda tanto el grupo?Como sabre si los Mugiwara ya llegaron.

Jack: No lo se jefecito.

En eso entro uno de los gyojin que pelearon.

Gyojin: Señor, los mugiwara ya estan aqui, pero...

Xazoi: ¿Pero que?

Gyojin: Pero el capitan Sombrero de paja y el espadaxhin Roronoa poseen haki del Rey, ademas Arlong es aliado de ellos ahora, y Jack, debe cuidarse de Mugiwara, el tiene la D.

Jack: Te dije que eso de que algun dia me matará alguien con la D es mentira.

Xazoi: ¿Asi que esa historia es cierta? De que visitaste a una adivina que te dijo que te mataria alguien con la D.

Jack: Si jefe.

Xazoi: Pues te revelo que mi nombre completo es Crash D Xazoi.

Jack y Gyojin:-pensando-Que nombre para mas feo.

Xazoi: Pero no creo que te tenga que matar, eres leal a mi ¿no?

Jaxk: Pero claro jefecito.

Entra otro Gyojin, digamosle Gyojin B, y al que estaba antes A.

Gyojin B: Señor Xazoi, los mugiwara estan aqui y Arlong, viene con ellos.


	18. Capitulo 18

Los Sombrero de Paja ya salian a la superficie el Gyojin B los vio, y fue corriendo a avisarle a su jefe.

Luffy: -saliendo del submarino-¡INCREIIIIIIIIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Que fortaleza.

La base, se parecia a un castillo, largo, de unos años de antigüedad, pero muy limpio.

-En el centro de la base, ultimo piso-

Xazoi: Que flojera pelear, Jack vigila la puerta, y manda a nuestro ejercito a destruir a nuestros invitados.

Jaxk: Si jefecito-pensando- Por que me amenazo con matar, el sabe que to soy mas fuerte que él, aunque por poco. No sera que se ha hecho mas fuerte. Hmm no creo aunque... Bueno al fin y al cabo es mi debil jefe, jajajajijijijejeje.

-En la entrada principal de la base-

Luffy, Zoro, Nami y Arlong estaban peleando contra unos gyojin en lo que se abrian paso hasta el centro.

Arlong: Escuchen, estamos en el sector 2, Xazoi se encuentra en el 4, todavia hay que luchar hasta alli.

Luffy, Zoro y Nami: Entendido.

En eso aparecio un gyojin mas grande de lo normal, era gigante y redondo.

Gyojin: Arlong, traidor de mierda. LOS MATARÉ A TODOS.

Arlong: Este es Higgs, el segundo soldado mas fuerte de Xazoi.

Luffy: No hay problema, Gomu gomu no ¡Elephanto Gang!

Higgs:-retrocediendo-Ahh, maldito, muereeeee-se lanza contra todos, pero lo esquivan facilmente.

Zoro: Acabemos ya: Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Higgs cayo y nuestros protagonistas avanzan al sector 3. Para mala suerte, habia un ejercito enorme esperandolos alli.

Nami: Joder, ahora que hacemos.

Zoro y Luffy: -mirada fria y seria.

Gran parte de los gyojin cayo inconsciente, sin embargo apenas era la mitad.

Zoro: Pues a los que resistieron, debemos vencerlos ya.

Nami: Gust Sword.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no rifle.

Zoro: Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Arlong: Pero que tremenda fuerza.

Luffy: Chicos apartense, GIA SADO, ¡Honne Fuusen Gomu gomu no Gigant Axe!- Gracias al ataque el sector 3 estaba despejado.

Arlong: Pero que gran tec...¡¿MUGIWARA, POR QUE ERES UN ENANO?!

Luffy: Es un efecto secundario.

Zoro: Ya pasará.

Nami: Oye Luffy, estas impaciente por vencer a Xazoi.

Luffy: A mi no me interesa ese.

Zoro: Seguro tu quieres ir a por Jack.

Luffy: Asi es, el no merece la fruta de mi hermano. Voy a patearle el trasero.

Una vez llegaron al sector 4, Jack esperaba en una puerta, detras de esta habia un gran despacho.

Jack: Hola chicos, ¿que pasó? solo son 4, acaso murieron 6 jajajajijijijejeje.

Zoro: Pero si que jode este tio.

Luffy: Vayan a buscar a Xazoi, yo me encargo de el.

Jack: No deberias confiarte, en realidad yo soy mas fuerte que mi jefecito, pero el me paga, asi que yo le obedezco. Ahora sufre ante Jack el Grande-e hizo su pose.

Nami: Creo que esa pose ya la vi en un anime antigüo creo que era...ah claro las fuerzas especiales Gyny...

Jack: No mientas, mi pose es 100% original, ya larguense al despacho del jefe.

Zoro: Arlong, tu quedate con Luffy.

Una vez donde Xazoi.

Xazoi: Vaya vaya, yo esperaba a mugiwara.

Zoro: Mala suerte pez gato.

Xazoi: ¿¡COMO ME HAS DICHO!? Insolente...aunque serias un gran soldado-le muestra un lote de joyas y oro-no quisieras ser mi nakama.

Nami: Igual te robaremos el dinero.

Zoro:-con una gota en la cara- Ehh...si claro te robaremos.

Xazoi: -se trasforma en su forma hibrida-Vais a morir.

Zoro: Nami vete, este tió es fuerte.

Nami: Pero yo puedo ayud...

Zoro:¡ Ve con Luffy!

Mientras en la puerta.

Jack: -aun es su pose- Y bien, peleas mugiwara, aunque moriras igual, te recomiendo ir rezan...-lo interrumpio un puñetazo de Luffy- Oye tio, no estaba listo.

Luffy: Gia Sekando.

Jack: En ese caso, Dai Enkai Hiken-Jack le lanza un puño de fuego, que Luffy esquiva.

Luffy: Maldito, estoy seguro que no lo has dicho bien, te vencere por no saber usar su fruta, gomu gomu no Gatlinng gun.

Jack:-esquivando- Kenbunshoku Haki, lo desperte, sera facil esquivarte.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no-le sujeta con ambos brazos de sus hombros- Jet Kane.

Jack: -cayendo-ahh, eso dolió-se para- Higan.

Luffy: -Esquivando el Higan- Joder, es rapido.

Jack:-corriendo hacia Luffy- Moeru kikku.

Luffy: Eso estuvo cerca.

Jack: Acabare de una vez contigo, Dai Enkai Entei.

* * *

Para los que no entendieron.

Kenbunshoku Haki es el color de la observacion, haki que permite saber los movimientos del oponente.

Higan es una tecnica de Ace, en la que disparaba balas de fuego por los dedos.

Moeru Kikku es una que yo invente, que segun el traductor de google, seria patada ardiente.

Nami se referia a las Fuerzas Especiales Gynyu de Dragon Ball Z.

Dai Enkai Hiken, era la tecnica principal de Ace, un puño de fuego.

Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki es un version mejorada del Tatsumaki de Zoro.

Dai Enkai Entei es la tecnica mas poderosa de Ace, en la que hace una bola de fuego gigante.


	19. Capitulo 19

Luffy: ¿Que que?

-En el despacho-

Zoro: ¡Te digo que te vayas!

Nami: Y yo te digo que me quedó.

Xazoi: Se me acaba la paciencia-se lanza contra Zoro, con la intencio de atravesarlo con las garras, pero Zoro bloquea con su shusui y sandai kitetsu

Zoro: Maldito, atacando deaprevenido ¡Taka Nami!-pero Xazoi retrocedio antes de recibir el impacto.

Xazoi: Impresionante Roronoa, ya quisiera tenerte de vicejefe.

Zoro: Sueña con ello pez gato.

Xazoi: Una cosa mas, ¿se puede saber por que vinieron a mi base a atacarnos, ¡enserio tios por que?!

Nami: Luffy sabe que de seguro eres mala persona.

Xazoi: Vaya, ¿pero si quieran saben mi negocio?

Zoro: Pues no.

Xazoi: ¡Y AUN ASI ME ATACAN, SIN SABER NADA DE MI!...esto es tan irritante, les diré.

Zoro: No gracias, no nos inter...

Xazoi: Soy un exportador de esclavos, los llevamos al Archipielqgo Sabaody donde los subastamos.

Nami: Bueno ahora que ya sabemos al 100% que eres malo, Zoro...

Zoro: Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou-este impacto a Xazoi.

Xazoi: Mal nacido, sufrirás, Double- al decir esto, sus musculos aumentaron el doble- Jaja, ahora soy el doble de fuerte.

Zoro: No importa ya te venceré.

Xazoi: No te confies. ¡SORU!-aparecio detras de Zoro dispuesto a atravesarlo.

Nami: ¡Zoro detras de ti!

Zoro: Ya lo habia visto-lo esquiva sin dificultad.

Xazoi: Rayos, me seguiste, al parecer ya has visto esa tecnica.

Zoro: Si, los asesinos del CP9 la usaban.

Xazoi: Pues dejame decirte, que yo fui miembro del CP9.

Nami y Zoro: ¡ENSERIO!

Xazoi: Si, pero cambiaron de jefe a uno debilucho, no podia trabajar para alguien asi, y lo dejé, aunque extraño las peleas con Lucci y Jabra.

Nami: ¿Los conociste?

Xazoi: Por supuesto, soy cuatro veces mas fuerte que los dos juntos.

Zoro: Estos dos años no serán en vano, no perderé contra ti.

-De nuevo en la puerta-

Luffy: Ahhhhh, mejor corró.

Y asi Luffy logró escapar del Ataque de Jack, sin embargo cuando el ataque se hundìa en el suelo, Luffy se acerco por curiosidad y la bola explotó.

Jack: Pero mira que idiota, te haces daño solo.

Luffy: No me molestes, gomu gomu no ¡RED HAWK GATLING GUN!

Jack: Pero que...

Los puños de Luffy eran muy rapidos, aunque Jack tenia haki no logró esquivar todo, aunque...

Jack:-caido en el piso-Desgraciado...

Luffy: Gomu gomu no...

Jack:-pensando-por que no lo pensé antes, me haré fuego y asi no me podrá tocar. Jah mugiwara ya gané.

Luffy Ya quisieras gomu gomu no ¡Elephanto Gang!

Jack:-recibiendo los golpes- Olvide que tenias Haki, maldito mugiwara...Dai Enkai Hiken.

Luffy lo esquiva.

Jack: Enkai Shinka Shirunui.

Luffy sufrió el ataque de una de las dos lanzas.

Luffy-grito de dolor-Ahh.

Jack: No me digas que eso es todo.

Luffy: Por supuesto que no...Gomu gomu no...

En el despacho.

Xazoi: Shigan.

Zoro lo esquiva.

Zoro: Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Xazoi: Double Tekkai.

Xazoi recibio el impacto, pero el Tekkai le evito daños.

Zoro: Mierda, Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Xazoi: Double Soru-queda detras de Zoro y le clava una garra en el hombro-Jah, ya gané.

Zoro: No, aun no.. Tou-Rou Nagashi.

Xazoi retrocedio por el ataque, pero se recuperó e intento cortar a Zoro con sus garras a la vez que este se defendia con sus espadas, hasta que Zoro lo separó un momento para...

Zoro: Rengoku Oni Giri.

Xazoi: Estilo felino, cruce de garras (esta tecnica la invente yo, Xazoi cruza sus garras y las junta, y se abalanza sobre Zoro)

Ambos ataques los impactaron a ambos, pero Zoro resulto mas herido.

Zoro: Jodeer,¿por que la ultima pelea siempre es difícil?...Pez gato, a nuestra pelea no le queda mucho.

Xazoi: Concuerdo contigo humano estúpido. Double Shigan-se abalanza sobre Zoro, pero este lo esquiva- ¿Cómo? Si te he dado unos buenos golpes, como esquivaste asi de fácil.

Zoro: Haki...Santouryu Rokudou no Suji.

Xazoi: Ahhh, maldito seas, Double Tekkai, estilo felino ¡Embestida! ( Con su doble fuerza y velociad, mas acero se lanza contra Zoro )

Zoro:-Le impacta- Ahh, aun no perderé ¡Kiki Kiuutoryuu: Ashura Makyuusen!

Xazoi: Ahh-cae.

Zoro: -respirando entrecortadamente- No te levantes -cae.

Nami: ¡Zoroooooo! -Mira lo herido que esta- Ojalá Luffy ya haya vencido a Jack, tenemos que llevarte con Chopper rápido.

Nami escucha un estruendo, que la hace ir a ver que pasó, sale y ve como Luffy lanzaba su Gomu gomu no Elephant Gatling gun, y Jack lo contrarrestaba con varios puños de fuego.

Luffy: Asi no ganaré, que hago, que hago...Ahh claro-termina la intercepcion de puños- Gia Sekando armadura, y Gia Sado Gomu gomu no...Gigant Jet Elephanto Gatling Gun.

Jack: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Jqck recibio cada uno de los golpes, cayendo inconsciente, Luffy ganó.

Luffy: Ahhhh- grito con mucho dolor-¡Ahora recuerdo por que no debia combinar los Gears, ahh!

Arlong:-despues de ver como Luffy cayo al piso inconsciente, voltea a Nami- Nami, dime que vencieron a Xazoi.

Nami: Si, pero Zoro esta muy herido.

Arlong: Entonces, debemos irnos, yo voy por Roronoa, tu ve por mugiwara.

Nami: Si, pero antes, dejame tomar algunos tesoros de aqui.

Arlong: Eh...vale.

Y emprendieron la huida, ya llegando al submarino, dejaron a Luffy y Zoro, Nami ya estaba entrando pero...

Jack:-muy herido- No escaparán de aqui idiotas.

Nami: Maldita sea.

Arlong: Huye, yo lo detendré, esta medio herido podre contenerlo.

Nami: No , tu te vienes con nosotros.

Arlong: Nami lo siento por haber sometido tu aldea y matar a tu madre, en esos tiempos sentia rabias por los humanos, ya que ellos mataron a Fisher Tiger, perdon. Pero ahora, para compensar el daño que hice, vete, huye.

Nami: Arlong...

Arlong: Huye.

Jack: Que ni se les ocurra huir.

Arlong: Nami toma- le lanza un control remto, con un solo boton.

Nami: ¿Que es esto?

Arlong: Cuando salgan de la montaña, oprime el boton, por favor.

Nami: Esta bien-entró en el submarino.

Jack: Hey, no escapara...-Arlong le dio con au espada.

Arlong: Ahora tienes que pelear conmigo-el submarino empezo a sumergirse.

Jack: Como quieras- convierte su puño en fuego y lo golpea a Arlong, en eso aparece Xazoi.

Xazoi: Roronoa ¿donde estas?

Jack: Jefecito, no se ve tan herido.

Xazoi: Acabo de curarme idiota.

Jack: -Dejando a un Arlong muy herido en el piso- curemé tambien.

Xazoi: ¿Y Roronoa?

Jack: Ha escapado junto son sus nakamas.

Xazoi: Es todo lo que quería oír ¿sabias que yo tambien puedo tocar a las personas con fruta Logia?

Jack:-asustandosé- ¿Ah que se refiere jefe?

Xazoi: Que por haber fallado en detenerlos, voy a cumplir lo de la adivina.

Jack:-asustado- No esperé, jefeci...-Xazoi le clavo las garras en el cuello.

Xazoi:-revisando sua bolsillos- Al menos no me robaron el...¿Que? Maldicion no esta.

Arlong esbozo una sonrisa.

* * *

Vocabulario sobre algunos ataques.

Red hawk es una tecnica, en la que Luffy tiene el puño de fuego igual que Ace.

Soru servia para aumentar la velocidad, y Double seria para duplicar.

Enkai Shinka Shirunui consiste en dos lanzas de fuego que pueden atravezar mortalmente al oponente.

Gia sekando + Gia sado, es una combinacion peligrosisima, que Luffy solo uso una vez en todo One Piece.

El capitulo de hoy me salio largo, creo. Ahora solo faltan un capitulo y un epilogo, para ponerle Complete a este fic


	20. Capitulo 20

Xazoi: Maldito, tu sabias que hay un dispositivo de emergencia, ¿Pero como lo sabias?

Arlong: Te lo escuche platicar con Jack.

Xazoi: Mal nacido, moriras tambien ¿lo sabes?

Arlong: Nunca escuchaste que...hierba mala nunca muere.

Nami seguia conduciendo el submarino, Zoro y Luffy empezaron a despertar.

Zoro: Ahh...¿Nami estas bien?

Luffy: Dejate de preocuparte por ella tio.

Nami: Chicos hubo un prob...

Luffy: ¿Y Arlong?

Nami:-suspiro-...Despues de que acabaran con Jack y Xazoi, ustedes quedaron inconscientes, Arlong y yo los llevamos aqui. Pero cuando nos ibamos apareció Jack muy malherido, y...y...Arlong se quedo a distraerlo para que podamos escapar y se disculpó por el daño que antes me hizo.

Luffy: ¡No, mientes Nami, mientes, y mientes muy mal!

Zoro: Arlong...

Nami: No me lo esperaba de él.

Luffy: -llorando-Pero yo si, maldición ya he perdido a cuatro nakamas, primero Sabo, Bon-chan, Ace y ahora Arlong.

Zoro: ¿Nakama?

Luffy: Lo consideraba un nakama.

Nami: Luffy-le entrega el control remoto- Me pidio que oprimamos el boton cuando salgamos.

Luffy:-secandose las lágrimas-Si ese es su ultimo deseo.

Zoro: No me digas que es un expl...

Nami: Probablemente.

De vuelta en la base.

Arlong: Bombas, en el techo, tu las pusiste ahí.

Xazoi: Joder tio, ni siquiera mate a alguno de ell...-Arlong le clavo su espada directo en el corazón.

Xazoi:-escupiendo sangre- No puede ser...¿asi de simple muero?

Arlong: Hasta un simple y pequeño pezpuede tumbar a un gato, si es que es ingenioso.

Xazoi:-dando las últimas palabras- Puto pez...

Arlong: La verdad, la base debe ser volada por el resto de Gyojin, ya planeaba matarte...un momento ¿por que hablo con un cadáver?

Luffy, Nami y Zoro subian a la superficie.

Sanji: NAMIIIIII, ¿que tal les fue?

Robin: ¿Y tiburoncin-san?

Luffu:-le volvieron a salir lágrimas-¡LO PERDIMOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!

Nami: Luffy...el botón.

Zoro: Las bombas.

Todos: ¿Autodestrucción?

Luffy:-serio-No es seguro, pero si oprimo este boton puede que la base explote.

Ussop: Pero Arlong sigue ahí.

Luffy:-aun mas serio-El pidió que lo oprima.

Todos:...

Luffy: Debo hacerlo-oprime el boton.

La parte de arriba de la montaña explotó, pero, la explosión habia sido interna, asi que no hubo algun daño en el exterior.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Franky y Brook:-llorando-¡NUESTRO NAKAMA!

Zoro: Descanse en paz.

Ya acababa el día de invierno, empezo un dia de verano, para ser la isla inhabitada,, es obvio que solo por el invierno. Todoa empezaron a buscar a Arlong, ya sea con el submarino, o a orillas. Un día Franky, Robin y Brook finalmente lo encontraron.

-En el submarino-

Franky: SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, encontre al tiburoncin.

Robin: Muy bien Franky,

Franky y Brook:-llorando- Por fin lo encontramos.

Franky: No estoy llorando mierda.

Llevaron a Arlong a la superficie, el estaba inconsciente, Chopper lo estuvo cuidando durante todo el día, hasta que en la tarde despertó.

Arlong: Ahh...

Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Brook y Franky:-Llorando - ¡ARLOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Nami: Despertaste.

Arlong: Nami, yo...

Nami:-le da un coscorrón- Baka, todos nos preocupamos por tí.

Ussop:-susurrando a Arlong- Esa es su manera de decir que se preocupó.

Arlong:-susurrando a Ussop-¿Ella tiene haki? No me explico como ese golpe me duele tanto.

Nami: Oye Arlong.

Arlong: ¿Que?

Nami: ¿Como hiciste para sobrevivir?

Arlong: Pues...

-FLASHBACK-

Arlong: ¿Por que hablo con un cádaver? No importa...ahora solo puedo dejar todo a la suerte.

Arlong se tiro al mar, por suerte solo le cayeron pequeñas rocas del derrumbe, pero aun asi quedo inconsciente.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Todos: ¡MATASTE A XAZOI!

Arlong: Solo fue un descuido de parte de el. Eh...una cosa mas.

Luffy: ¿Que pasa?

Arlong: Me voy a...

Todos: ¡POR QUE TE QUIERES SUICIDAR!

Arlong: Dejenme terminar, me voy a la isla Gyojin, es mi hogar.

Ussop: Yo respeto tu decision, aunque me hubiera gustado que seas nuestro aliado.

Luffy: Te equivocas Ussop, aun serás nuestro aliado ¿no?

Arlong: Por supuesto, si me lo permiten claro.

Nami: Te lo permito.

Arlong: Gracias.

Zoro: Sera algo asi como con Vivi.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Nami y Sanji: ¡YA LA EXTRAÑO DE NUEVO, VIVIIIIIIII!

Arlong: Que emotivos.

Se hizo una fiesta durante toda la noche, por la victoria y que Arlong no murió, pero ya en el amanecer Arlong se iba.

Arlong: ¿De verdad me das esto?

Franky: Pero claro, te doy un vehículo muy SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER, lo llamo el minileondoradomachaso 1.

La embarcación no estaba nada mal, era una pequeña embarcacion a motor, con velas, que podia tener hasta 6 personas, ademas de que podia hacer un pequeño Coup de Burst, y tenia la cabeza del Sunny, Arlong empezo a alejarse en el pequeño barco.

Todos: ¡Cuidate!

Sanji: Raciona bien la comida.

Chopper: Toma las medicinas.

Ussop: Lee mi biografía que te deje.

Luffy: ¡ARLOOOOOOOOOOONG NO TE MUERAS EN EL CAMINO!

Todos menos Arlong y Robin: ¡NO DIGAS ESO BAKA!

Arlong: Gracias chicos-soltó una pequeña lágrima- ¡NAMI, CUMPLE TU SUEÑO, Y ZORO AYUDALÁ!

Zoro: Cuenta con ello.

Una vez Arlong se fue.

Chopper: Aun no entiendo como llegará a la isla.

Ussop: Que olvidadizo eres, no recuerdas que se va a encontrar con Hacchi. Le pidio ayuda por el Den Den Mushi.

Los mugiwara pasaron un par de días mas alli, por que, pues por que era verano.


	21. Epílogo

Este capitulo me salio SUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEER largo, y algo cursi, pero bueno, aqui el final.

Ya hace una semana que encontraron Raftel, hace una semana que 5 sueños se cumplieron, creo que hare un fic a parte sobre la llegada a Raftel. Pero bueno, como decía, todos aun seguian celebrando,Franky estaba SUPEEEEEER feliz de que el Sunny llegará hasta ahí, Ussop se habia reencontrado con su padre alli, y los dos no pararon de llorar por dos días, Sanji vio que el All Blue rodeaba toda la isla, Zoro se encontró con Mihawk, a quien finalmento venció, pero no lo mato, el habia sido su maestro, no podia hacerlo, Robin encontró el ultimo Poneglyph que ya completaba todo el Rio Poneglyph, y ademas ahi decia donde se encontraba el One Piece, aunque sin el, Luffy lo encontró, por pura astucia, o suerte. Y finalmente, luego de chorrosientos capitulos y mas de 60 tomos recopilatorios en manga, se hizo el rey de los piratas.

Pero aun faltaban 4 sueños, Brook querìa ver a Laboon, Chopper aun quería seguir viendo medicina, Ussop queria ir a Elbaf y Nami aun no hacia el mapa del mundo, del Nuevo mundo si, pero aun le faltaba Grand Line y el South Blue, junto con el West y North Blue.

Ya pasada una semana, Luffy decidió dejar el One Piece alli, solo que en otro lugar, esto lo hizo para que la era pirata no se extinga, todos dejaban Raftel, aunque la tripulación del Pelirrojo seguía allí. Se decidio que lo siguiente era ver a Laboon y luego a Elbaf.

Todos cenaban, estaba aun mas deliciosa la comida de Sanji, aun mas ya que venia del mar legendario. En eso Zoro, se paró de la mesa e hizo un anuncio.

Zoro: Todos, atención por favor...¡Luffy deja de robar comida! Ahora si...

Nami: ¿Que pasa?

Zoro: Nami, quiero hacer esto ahora, parate por favor-Nami se para, un poco confusa y el se arrodilla-Se que te dije que primero deberiamos cumplir nuestros sueños, pero ya somos bastante fuertes, ademas te amo con locura y eso no cambiará por eso te quiero pedir algo...-saca una cajita y la abre dejando ver un hermoso anillo-Nami, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa.

Nami:-llorando de felicidad-Zoro. ¡Acepto!-y se dieron un dulce beso.

Franky: ¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEER HERMOSOOOOOOOO-llorando-NO ESTOY LLORANDO CABRONES!

Luffy: ¿Robin, Franky, ustedes para cuando?

Todos: ¡Tu si que arruinas un momento, tarado!

Luffy: Gomen gomen.

Al cabo de unas semanas, por otras islas finalmente llegaron con Laboon. Aunque la ballena ahora estaba sumergida y Crocus estaba viviendo afuera

Brook: ¡Crocus-san!

Crocus: ¡No puede ser un esqueleto!

Brook: ¿Que ya no me reconoce?

Luffy: Viejo, el es el ex-músico de los piratas Rumberos, es Brook.

Crocus: ¡BROOOOOOOK! ¿Por que eres un esqueleto?

Brook: Es que me morì, pero mi fruta del diablo me salvó.

Crocus: Entonces, al final funciono tu Yami yami no mi.

Brook: Asi es Yohohoho.

Crocus: Laboon, ven sube, rapido.

Laboon subió a la superficie, y vió a Brook, pero no lo reconocia muy bien.

Brook: Laboon, ¿recuerdas esto?-Y empezo a tocar el sake de Binks.

Laboon lo reconoció, y lloro de felicidad, y casi se abalanza sobre Brook.

Crocus: ¿Pero donde estan los demas? ¿Y ustedes no huyeron del Grand Line?

Brook: Fuimos destruidos en el Nuevo Mundo, y quede 50 años a la deriva, solo, pero Luffy-san me encontró.

Crocus: Gracias Luffy-viendo como Laboon lloraba aún mas-Laboon te agradece tambien.

Luffy: Oye Laboon ¿recuerdas que teniamos un duelo pendiente?

Luffy y Laboon tuvieron un duelo en el que Luffy salio victorioso, luego del reencuentro, se decidio que Laboon, los acompañe junto con Crocus. Ussop les pidió a Zoro y a Nami que se casen de una vez, por que tardar era de mala suerte, ya luego iría a Elbaf, ademas podia pasar por su villa para ver a Kaya.

-En el sunny-

Zoro: Tierra a la vista.

Nami; Estuviste viendo todo el día

Zoro: Aun son las 11 a.m.

Nami: Cuando dije: mañana llegamos a Cocoyashi, no pense que te quedarias viendo todo el día.

Zoro: Pero si tu tambien estabas aqui a mi lado princesa.

Nami: Pero solo desde las 7.

Zoro: Estoy ansioso.

Nami: Yo tambien.

Una vez llegaron a Cocoyashi.

Nami: Oigan deberiamos buscar a Genzo y a Nojiko.

Todos: SI.

Crocus: Mejor yo me quedo con Laboon aqui.

Todos: Ok.

En la casa de Bellemere, en la puerta.

Nami:-tocando la puerta-Heyyyy, ¿hay alguien en casa?

?: Quien quiera que sea, estoy ocupada.

Nami: ¿Ni siquiera para ver a tu hermanita menor?

Nojiko:-abriendo la puerta bruscamente-¡Namiiii!-la abraza.

Nami: ¡Nojiko!

Nojiko: Cuanto tiempo, y te dejaste el pelo. Hola chicos.

Luffy: Nojiko, te presento a Brook, Franky, Robin y Chopper.

Brook: Siempre he tenido un buen ojo para las mujeres guapas-se acerca a Nojiko-Señorita, ¿me enseñaria sus bra...?-lo interrumpe una patada.

Nami:-Pateandoló-Pervertido.

Sanji:-con corazones en los ojos- ¡Nojikoooooo-chan! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verteeeeee!

Nojiko: Vaya, no creo que el aburrimiento este en el barco.

Nami: Nojiko, ¿y Genzo?

Nojiko: Pues estará en su casa.

Zoro: Tenemos que decirselo a los dos juntos ¿no?

Nami: Si.

Nojiko: ¿Decir qué?

Nami: Ya veras, ahora acompañanos.

Una vez en la casa de Genzo.

Genzo: ¡NAMIIIIIII!

Nami: ¡Hola Genzo!

Genzo: Nami, puedes explicar que es esto-le muestra su Wanted-¿Por que han usado esta foto?

Nami: Pues por que son pervertidos.

Nojiko: Otro pervertido es Genzo, amplio tu cartel todo lo que pudo, mira.

Nami: Asi, que...

Genzo:-rojo-Eh, eso es para...

Nami: Si ya, mejor no nos digas.

Zoro: Nojiko, Genzo.

Nojiko y Genzo: ¿Si?

Nami: Tenemos que decirles algo. Zoro y yo estamos juntos

Zoro: Y nos vamos a casar.

Nojiko: Nami...

Genzo: Nuestra pequeña ladrona...

Nojiko y Genzo: ¡SE VA A CASAR!

Luffy: Debiste verlos cuando Zoro se lo pidió, parecian unos tortolitos.

Nami:-pegandole a Luffy- a callar.

Nojiko: Pues felicidades Nami.

Genzo: Zoro, acompañame-lo lleva a un lugar un poco apartado-¿De verdad quieres a Nami?

Zoro:-decidido-No.

Genzo: ¡Que!

Zoro: No la quiero, la amo y mucho.

Genzo: Ella aun no cumple su sueño, ¿verdad?

Zoro: No, pero ten seguro que lo hará.

Genzo: Me enteré de que Luffy es el rey de los piratas, ¿eso es cierto?

Zoro: Si.

Genzo: Una cosa mas...cu... cuando...cuando Luffy vencio a Arlong, le hize prometer que no dejaría que Nami pierda la sonrisa.

Zoro: Lo sé, ese día el me pidió, que como primer oficial, la ayude.

Genz8: Veo que aceptaste, entonces, quierele bien y respetalá, o si no te buscare hasta la muerte para vengarme.

Zoro: No te preocupes, la amo con todo mi ser.

Pasaron unos 3 días preparando la boda, el cuarto, que era domingo, sería la boda. Suerte que en Cocoyashi habia un padre. Ya en la ceremonia, el padre seguía hablando, hasta que...

Padre Maxiliano: Nami, navegante de los mugiwara, aceptas a Roronoa Zoro, para amarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separé.

Nami: Acepto:

Padre Maxiliano: Y tu Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadachin del mundo, aceptas a Nami, para amarla y quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separé.

Zoro: Acepto, aunque la muerte no nos separará.

Padre Maxiliano: Con el poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro marido y mujer...-viendo la cara de Zoro-Y ya puede besar a la novia.

Zoro al escucharle se apresuró y la beso, se escucharon varios gritos como: ¡Que viva la parejita! ¡Vivan los dos gruñones!¡Ahora son Roronoa Zoro y Roronoa Nami! ¡Ya perdi a mis diosas, pero felicidades Nami-swaaaaaaan!-Esta de mas decir que el último grito es de Sanji.

Ya despues de la fiesta por el matrimonio, Zoro y Nami, se habian quedado en casa de Nami (obviamente estaban solos).

Zoro: Nami-besandolá-a partir de mañana, deja las pastillas ¿vale?

Nami: Si, ya quiero ver a un pequeño Zoro.

Zoro: O a una pequeña Nami...Nami, si sale mujer, ¿la podriamos llamar Kuina?

Nami: Claro, pero si es hombre se llamará Genzo.

Zoro: Claro.

Nami: Te amo.

Zoro: Pero yo te amo mas.

Nami: ¿Quisieras empezar a intentar tener hijos?

Zoro: Por supuesto, aunque despues no seras princesa, seras reina.

Nami: No importa.

Luego de una noche llena de pasión y amor, pero mas que nada pasión, ahora ya todos despertaban, estos dos estaban en ropa interior, bueno, solo Zoro...

Zoro: Buenos días princesa.

Nami: Buenos dias, Zorito.

Zoro: -sintiendo dolor-Ah, Nami no me digas Zorito, duele.

Nami: Si quieres, repetimos otra vez.

Zoro: ¿De verdad?

Nami: Si, ¿por que no volver a hace...-Zoro no esperó mas, le quito la sabana y empezo a lamer un pezon suyo- Ahh...Zoro...ahh.

Zoro siguió lamiendo, y chupando un poco, sin embargo, le dolia horrible, no sabía cuanto mas podria estar dandole placer a su chica, si eso significaba dolor para el. Nami como si leyera lo que acabo de escribir le dijo:

Nami: Zoro...ahh...dejamé aliviarte el dolor

Nami le quito el calzoncillo, y saco la boca de Zoro, puso la suya y empezo a chupar el erecto miembro, al cabo de un buen tiempo, Zoro le pidio que se salga de ahí.

Zoro: Nami...ya para...me voy a venir.

Nami: Tu dedicate a disfrutar.

Zoro se corrio en la boca de Nami, quien se retuvo todo, una vez terminaron, Zoro empezo a besar, y acariciar el sexo de ella, Nami tambien se corrio, pero Zoro siguio lamiendo arrancando mas y mas gemidos de ella, despues metio sus dedos e hizo que Nami tenga otro orgasmo.

Nami: Zo...ro...ahh...ya, metelá...por favor.

Zoro: Que impaciente, esta bien

Zoro empezó a darle embestidas suaves, aunque rapidamente aumento la intensidad, asi siguió y siguio hasta correrse, luego Nami se volvio a correr.

Zoro: Nami, cambiemos de posicion.

Nami: Si.

Ya en otra posicion, Zoro siguio dandole embestidas, a la vez que besaba a Nami (no les dire la posicion, ¿entendieron?), Zoro siguio, hasta que los gemidos de ambos se hicieron muy sonoros, ya llegaban al clímax, y se vinieron juntos.

Nami: Ahh...ahhh...ahhhhh.

Zoro: Ah...ahhh...-ya respirando normal-Te amo princesa.

Nami: Y yo a ti mas.

Al cabo de un mes, Nami quedo embarazada, y luego de otro mes, salieron de Cocoyash, rumbo a Elbaf y descubrir medicinas.

-Cubierta del Sunny-

Ussop: Ahí esta, ¡Genial!

Chopper y Luffy: ¡GENIAAAAAAAAAL!

Zoro: Parece ser hogar de vikingos.

-desde la playa de la isla habian 3 gigantes-

Oimo: Mira son nuestros amigos de Water Seven.

Gigante: No seas asi, son el rey de los piratas y el mejor espadachin del mundo, debemos tenerles respeto.

Kashi: Oigan chicos hola.

Brook: Mira Laboon, gigantes.

Ussop: ¡Oimo, Kashi, que bueno volver a verlos!

Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Sanji y Chopper: ¡Hola de nuevo!

Kashi: Ussop, finalmente has venido aqui, Oimo temia que te hayas muerto.

Oimo: O al menos temía, ya ves que Sogeking si pudo.

Ussop, Chopper y Luffy: ¡¿SOGEKIIIIIING?! ¿Donde?

Nami, Zoro y Sanji: ¡USSOP ES SOGEKING TORPES!

Y bueno, despues de estar en Elbaf, recorrienron los otros 6 caminos, tardaron 3 meses, aunque en la ultima isla del 6to camino se encontraron con...

Luffy: ¡RAYLEIGHT!

Crocus: Rayleight-san.

Rayleight: Hola Luffy, chicos...¡Crocus!

Crocus: ¿Rayleight como has estado?

Rayleight: Bien, estaba visitando a un conocido.

Luffy: ¿Quien era?

Rayleight: Muy curioso la verdad, se llamaba Monkey D Dragon.

Luffy: ¡Mi padreeeeeeeeeeee!

Rayleight: Asi es Luffy tu pa...

Luffy: Tu eres mi padre.

Rayleight: ¿Eh?-pensando- como no lo noté, es normal que quiera conocer a su hijo.

Robin: Si Luffy, el hombre detras de Rayleight es tu padre.

Ussop: ¡El mayor criminal de la historia!

Dragon: Luffy, llevo mucho tiempo queriendote conocer.

Zoro: Oe Luffy -viendo la cara de Luffy- ¿estas bien?

Luffy: -aun asombrado- Tu, mi papá...¡QUE GENIAAAAAAAAAL ES CONOCERTE!

Dragon: Tambien es genial conocer al rey de los piratas.

Luffy: ¡Paaaaaaaaaaa!-lo abraza.

Dragon: Oe, zafate, que emocional eres -suspiro- saliste como tu abuelo.

Tambien salio otra persona de los arbustos, con cabeza gigante.

Ivankov: Mugiwara-boy, Dragon, Sanji-boy.

Sanji: ¡NOOOOOOO TU DE NUEVO!

Ivankov: Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu maestro, candy.

Sanji: ¡Callaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luffy: Sanji, ¿de que conoces a Iva?

Sanji: En los dos años, el fue mi maestro en el reimo travesti.

Ussop y Chopper: Por eso las hemorragias gigantes en el reencuentro.

Franky: Eso es todo un castigo para un hentai.

Dragon: Oi Rayleight, ¿una hoguera?

Crocus: Como cuando estabamos con Roger.

Dragon: Claro.

Luego de un épico y 'pink' encuentro. El sueño de Nami, finalmente se habia logrado, el mapamundi lo habia hecho ese mismo día. Ya de noche, Zoro y Nami estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados.

Nami: Zoro, aun no puedo creerlo, lo hize.

Zoro: Creelo, eres la mejor navegante, y la primera en hacer un mapamundi. Bellemere estaría orgullosa de ti

Nami: Gracias Zoro.

Zoro: El que te debe agradecer soy yo.

Nami: ¿Por que?

Zoro: Por estar conmigo.

Nami: A veces eres tan tierno -lo abraza aun mas.

Zoro: Nami, ¿Chopper ya te dijo que va a ser?

Nami: Pues si, va a ser Kuina.

Zoro: Me alegra.

Nami: Tendras que enseñarle el Santouryu.

Zoro: Y tu a dibujar mapas.

Nami: Au...

Zoro: -precupado- ¿Que ha pasado?

Nami: No pasa nada, la bebe dio un golpecito, seguro sera brusca como tu.

Zoro: Jeje.

Al cabo de 5 meses, Nami dio a luz a una bebe de ojos verde esmeralda, y pelirroja. Kuina salio, brusca como sus padres, dormilona como Zoro, e inteligente como Nami.

Fin


End file.
